Kirby Wonders Who Framed Roger Rabbit?
by Pooh's Adventures Fanatic
Summary: You've waited for it, you got it. The very first part of Kirby Wonders Who Framed Roger Rabbit. In this chapter, Team Warpstar head to Hollywood, where they meet Roger Rabbit and Eddie Valiant, as well as reuniting with an old friend, Chihiro Ogino.
1. Chapter 1

High in the sky, there was a man in a flying machine, carrying a capsule. Pursuing him was a blue hedgehog on a plane, piloted by a yellow fox. His name was Sonic.  
Sonic: Drop the emeralds, Eggman!  
Eggman boosted in his flying vehicle and pressed a button, which drops the capsule.  
Dr. Eggman: If you insist.  
Tails: Whoa, not like that!  
Sonic used his spin dash and tried to catch the capsule, but he missed it. Luckily, his friend was there to save.  
Tails: We'll have to swing back around for it.  
Dr. Eggman: Predictable.  
Orbot: Very.  
Cubot: He must really love those things.  
Eggman got out a laser gun and blasted.  
Dr. Eggman: Fire! (blasts plane)  
The laser hit the plane, which is now plummeting.  
Sonic: We're hit!  
Tails: Hold on!  
Sonic: Whoa, what's that down there?  
The two saw the familiar sign of Hollywood and its famous movie studios.  
Tails: That must be Hollywood. Cool!  
Sonic: Less looking! More landing!  
Tails: Alright, I can land this, but it's gonna be bumpy!  
They flew into Hollywood. Our story begins in a studio slot where Roger Rabbit, the famous Toon of Maroon Cartoons, was filming a new episode, but things go dreadfully wrong.  
Voice: CUT!  
A bell was rung.  
Other Voice: All right. That's it. Cut.  
Raoul: Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut! (Slams his clip board on the ground hard angrily)  
Baby Herman: What the hell was wrong with that take?  
Raoul: Nothing you Baby Herman. You were great. You were perfect. You were better than perfect. (Points to Roger) It's Roger. He keeps blowing his lines. (Looks at Roger) Roger… (Yanks a bird near him) What's this?  
Roger: A tweeting bird?  
Raoul: (Mocking) A tweeting bird! (Tosses the bird to the ground an show Roger the script) Roger read the script. Look what it says. (Roger looked at the script) It says "Rabbit takes clunk. Rabbit sees stars." Not birds- STARS!  
Raoul: (Looks back) CAN WE LOSE THE PLAYBACK PLEASE?! You're killing me! Killing me.  
The heroes that arrived at the studio were none other than Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff. Standing with them was their team, consisting of Riley Andersen, the Digidestined, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Beetlejuice, and Lydia Deetz.  
Raoul: Hey, who are you guys?  
Ken: Oh, our apologies. This is Team Warpstar. Team Warpstar, this is our favorite cartoon star, Roger Rabbit.  
Tiff: So, you must be famous Toon star, Roger Rabbit, huh? In case you're wondering, my name's Tiff.  
Tuff: And I'm her brother, Tuff.  
Kirby: Oh. Kirby! Kirby!  
Riley: My name is Riley Andersen.  
Beetlejuice: I'm Beetlejuice, the ghost with the most.  
Lydia: I'm Lydia.  
TK: And we're the Digidestined.  
Roger: Jeepers, I haven't seen you Toons before.  
Joy: Well, that's because...  
Tiff: We're from another country.  
Cody: And we believe you already know Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck.  
Bugs Bunny: Eh, what's up, Roger?  
TK: What's going on here?  
Raoul: Roger just messed up his lines again.  
Yolei: Is this true, Roger?  
Roger: Yes.  
Kari: That's okay, Roger. You'll just have to practice some more.  
Baby Herman: (Angrily) GOOD! RAOUL I'LL BE IN MY TRAILER! TAKING A NAP! (Went under a lady's skirt as she yelped before Herman waved to her) Scuse me toots.  
Yolei: What a mean baby.  
Davis: What do you expect? He's an actor.  
Raoul: (Groaning) My stomach can't take this. This set is a mess! Clean this set up. Loose the lights. And say lunch.  
Voice: LUNCH!  
Raoul: That's lunch. Run ahead. (Leaves the set an Roger jumps out of Kari's arms and tries to follow Raoul, grabbing his coat.)  
Roger: Pplplllllease Raoul. I can give you stars. Just drop the refrigerator on my head one more time.  
Raoul: Roger! I've dropped that on your head 23 times already.  
Roger: I can take it though. Don't worry about me.  
Raoul: (Yanks the coat away) I'm not worried about you I'm worried about the refrigerator.  
Roger: I can give you stars. (Grabs a frying pan from a passing trolley.) Look. (Hits himself) Look! (Hits himself) Looook! (Hits himself some more an enters the trailer)  
Passing by was a man in a trench coat. His name was Eddie Valiant. He was a detective.  
Valiant: Phhh. Toons. (Drinks his whiskey an puts it back in his coat)  
Beetlejuice: So, you Digidestined know Roger, huh?  
Davis: Of course, we do. We used to watch his show every day after school.  
Cody: And it keeps getting funnier every time we watch it.  
Lydia: And how do you know your way around Hollywood, Tiff?  
Tiff: Well Lydia, Kirby, Tuff, and I were there once to help Danny and his animal friends become big movie stars.  
Tuff: Plus, we had to stop Darla and the Amazon Trio.  
Tiff: We were also at Warner Bros Studios, where we met Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck.  
Daffy Duck: That's right. Thank you.  
The heroes all notice a detective watching Roger and Raoul enter the trailer.  
Riley: Excuse me? (Asks a worker) Who's that?  
Worker: Oh that guy?, Thats Eddie Valiant.  
Daffy Duck: That's Eddie Valiant, the Toon detective?  
Worker: Yep.  
Riley: Thanks. (Looks at the guys) Wait here, please. (Walks over to Eddie Valiant) Excuse me but are you Eddie Valiant?  
Valiant: (Frowns) Yep, that's me.  
Riley: What are you doing here?  
Valiant: Here to see Mr. Maroon for something important.  
Davis: What a thought. We're here to see him too. His cartoons are amazing.  
Valiant: (Looks at the others) Are they with you?  
Riley: Yes, they are.  
Valiant: And you must be Team Warpstar, right?  
Tiff: Yes we are.  
Valiant: Great. Just great. More annoying Toon fans. (Walks away)  
Tuff: What?  
Minutes later, the secretary opened up some double doors as she began speaking.  
Secretary: Mr. Maroon, Mr. Valiant, and some people are here to… (Maroon stops her from speaking to the Digidestined and turns to the others) He'll be right with you.  
Tuff: Is that Mr. Maroon?  
Kari: Yep, owner and founder of Maroon Cartoons.  
Beetlejuice: Cool.  
As the others enter the office they hear some goofy noises while they are waiting, As they watched, Maroon glares at the editor after a crash was heard.  
Maroon: No, no, no! Wait until he gets to his feet, then hit him with the boulder.  
Editor: Right on it (He walks away with the machine an enters the two door way wall while the man looked at the people)  
Maroon: How much do you know about show business Mr. Valiant? (Notices Digidestined) Ahh, kids, my children, it's good to see you. (Embraces them with a hug)  
TK: It's good to finally see you, Mr. Maroon.  
Maroon: I've getting a lot of fan mail from you kids most of the time.  
Ken: Thank you.  
Maroon: Fair enough. (Looks at Valiant) You know what I was saying before?  
Valiant: (Annoyed) To answer Mr. Maroon's question, only there's no business like it. No business I know.  
Maroon: Yeah, and there's no business more expensive. I'm 25 grand over budget on the latest Baby Herman cartoon. You saw the rabbit blowing his lines. He can't keep his mind on his work. You know why?  
Valiant: One too many refrigerators dropped on his head?  
Maroon: Nah! He's a toon. You can drop anything you want on his head, he'll shake it off. But break his heart, he goes to pieces just like you or me. Read that. (Maroon hands Valiant a newspaper and reads it)  
Valiant: (Reading along) "Seen cooing over Calamari with not so new auger-daddy was Jessica Rabbit, wife of Maroon cartoon star Roger."  
Tuff: Roger has a wife?  
Lydia: Deadly boo!  
Valiant: (To Maroon) What's this gotta do with me? (Tosses the paper back to the businessman, who smirked)  
Maroon: You're the private detective, you figure it out.  
Valiant: Look, I don't have time for this.  
Maroon: Look Valiant! His wife's poison but he thinks she's Betty Crocker. I want you to follow her. Get me a couple of nice juicy pictures I can wise the rabbit up with.  
Valiant: Forget it. I don't work Toontown.  
Maroon: What's wrong with Toontown? Every Joe loves Toontown.  
Valiant: We'll get him to do the job, cause I ain't going.  
Maroon: Whoa fella! You don't want to go to Toontown, you don't have to go to Toontown. Nobody said you had to go to Toontown anyway.  
Kirby: Poyo?  
Kari: What's Toontown?  
Bugs Bunny: Well, guys, Toontown is where the greatest Toon stars live.  
Gatomon: Interesting.  
Maroon: (grins) Have a seat, Valiant. The rabbit's wife sings at a joint called the Ink and Paint Club. Toon review. Strictly humans only. O.K.? So what do you think Valiant? An besides you've got some help. (Valiant glares at our heroes) What do you think, guys?  
Yolei: Can we help you, Mr. Valiant?  
Kari: Yeah, we'll do anything for our Roger.  
Maroon:… Well?  
Mr Valiant, glances at some drinks at the drinking cabinet nearby, so he got up headed to the cabinet.  
Valiant: The job's gonna cost you a hundred bucks, plus expenses.  
Maroon: A hundred bucks! That's ridiculous.  
Valiant: So's the job!  
Maroon: Alright, alright. You've got your hundred bucks.  
Daffy Duck: Yes!  
Kirby: (happily hops up and down) Poyo!  
Maroon: Have a drink Eddie.  
Valiant: I don't mind if I do.  
As Mr. Valiant takes the bottle with a glass cup, pouring a drink while Maroon was writing a check, the group heard some noises outside, looking outside the window as they saw some workers trying to put something into the van.  
Man: Look, I've got it.  
Worker: (concerned) Careful, Dave.  
Dave: I've got it.  
Worker: Dave, you're gonna drop it.  
Dave: I'm not gonna drop it!  
Worker: You're dropping it!  
Just then, the box was dropped as some Toon furniture with instruments began playing a bit. The others laughed a bit while Eddie glanced. He glanced back at Maroon, whom was still writing. As Eddie looked back, the others yelped, noticing big blue eyes peeking at them.  
All: AHHH! (They quickly hid under the cabinet while Maroon turned, noticing them hiding)  
The amused man turned, smirking to the ones hiding underneath.  
Veemon: Was that a Digimon?  
Maroon: Kind of jumpy, aren't you, Valiant?  
The detective got up from under the drinking cabinet as the business man pointed outside to a blue eyed gray elephant wearing a yellow hat and orange collar, flying outside.  
Lydia: Oh, wait. It's just Dumbo.  
Valiant angrily snatches the check from Maroon.  
Valiant: (Sternly) I know who it is!  
Tiff: But what's he doing here?  
Maroon: I got him on loan from Disney. Him and half the cast of Fantasia. (He opens the blinds, an takes a handful of peanuts after the window was opened) Best part is… they work for peanuts! (Tosses the peanuts out before the elephant sucked each one up with his trunk, blowing his trunk afterward and flies away.)  
Veemon: (Waves to Dumbo) See ya later, Dumbo.  
The blinds close. the man glares at the businessman.  
Valiant: (annoyed) Well, I don't work for peanuts. (looks at the check) Where's the other fifty?  
Maroon: Let's call the other fifty a carrot to finish the job.  
Valiant: (frowns) You've been hanging around rabbits too long. (With that, he left the office with the group following)  
Meanwhile, as the detective and Team Warpstar left the office while a Toon Ostrich noticed them before scoffing off, going inside. Then, as they neared the stairs, passing a frog, they heard a man playing in the Sorcerer's Apprentice as a saxophone while the brooms were sweeping up. Then, security guards showed up to the team with a little girl.  
Security 1: Excuse me, Mr. Bunny?  
Bugs Bunny: That's me.  
Security 2: Is this your child?  
Bugs Bunny: What child?  
Security 1: We found her sneaking around the sound stage. She claims that she knows you.  
Bugs Bunny: I'll take of this, boys. You go on back, now.  
The guards left the team, and Bugs turns to the intruder and recognizes her.  
Bugs Bunny: Chihiro?  
Chihiro: Um... hello?  
Kirby: Poyo?  
Tuff: What are you doing here?  
Tiff: Aren't your parents worried sick?  
Chihiro: Well, I secretly came with you guys, but I lost you. I tried to find you here, but the guards won't let me in, so I snuck in but they found me.  
TK: Well, it's a good thing Bugs knows you.  
Bugs Bunny: You're welcome.  
So, Chihiro followed Valiant and Team Warpstar, they soon passed some cows and longhorns practicing their moos. Just as they passed a few other toons, they stopped before the hippo sat down an sends a man flying off the bench, Quickly, the studio workers help the hippo up.  
Hippo: Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm so embarrassed.  
As they exit the studio following the detective, an arrived was a red car, Then Eddie shows the check to the conductor, he then frowned.  
Conductor: What do I look like, a bank?  
Eddie: Sorry about that, Joe. (Hands the conductor a hundred bucks)  
Conductor: All aboard.  
Eddie: Thanks. (Team Warpstar and Chihiro enter the red car except for Eddie. He hops on the back of the red car with some kids and another kid is running to them)  
Boy: Wait for me!  
Kids: Come on! Hurry up!  
Eddie helps the boy on the red car  
Teen Kid: (To Eddie) Hey, Mister, Ain't you got a car?  
Valiant: Who needs a car in L.A.? We've got the best public transportation system in the world.  
At a run down neighborhood, where the words "THE WORLD'S BEST PUBLIC TRANSPORTATION SYSTEM" was held, a sign saying "Clover Leaf Industries" was pulled up before it blocked out the sign. As that happened, the red car stops and Team Warpstar and Chihiro exit the car, and Eddie hops off the back of the car.*  
Kids: See you later.  
Valiant: Thanks for the cigarettes.  
As Eddie walked up to a build to fix his sign, a post man came to the man.  
Postman: Hi, Eddie. How's it going?  
Valiant: O.K. What you got for me?  
Postman: (Shows the mail) The usual bills.  
The drunk man frowned, shaking his head before looking at the mail. Then, he and other noticed the Clover Leaf sign at the other building, tossing the mail in the garbage.  
Chihiro: Cloverleaf? What's that?  
Hawkmon: We don't know, Chihiro.  
The man finally heads to the building and the others follow him inside the building and they enter a bar and notice some people playing pool and drinking.  
Tiff: interesting. Even though we're too young.  
Valiant: Harry. You O.k.?  
As Eddie walks by, he notices someone unconscious while holding an unopened beer bottle before placing the hat, which had fallen, back on him. Then Eddie looked at a man with a notepad.  
Valiant: What's with Earl?  
The mute man only wrote the words and showed them the words "Laid Off!"  
Valiant: (Surprised) …Laid off?  
Soldier: A new outfit bought the red car. Some big company called Clover Leaf.  
Valiant: No kidding! They bought the red car?  
Soldier: Yeah. Put the poor guy on two week notice. Cut back they said.  
Lydia: So, this is what business in Hollywood is like?  
Eddie then sat down, taking a full cup of liquor.  
Valiant: Oh well. Here's to the pencil pushers. May they all get lead poisoning, huh? (Was about to take drink but was stopped by a woman)  
Dolores: Tomorrow's Friday, Eddie. You know what happens here on Friday?  
Valiant: Fish Special?  
Dolores: (Frowns at Eddie and snatches the drink from him) No… My boss checks the books on Friday and if don't have the money I gave you back in the till I'm gonna lose my job.  
Eddie then takes out the check from before, showing it to Dolores.  
Valiant: Don't bust a button, Dolores, you've only got one left. (He grins while Dolores looks surprised, looking at the check)  
Dolores: Fifty bucks! (pauses before frowning) Where's the rest?  
Valiant: (Looking hurt) Well, it's only a snoop job away. Have you got that camera of your? Mines in the shop.  
Dolores: Wouldn't be the pawn shop by any chance would it?  
Valiant: Look. Come on Dolores. You need the other fifty, I need the camera.  
So Dolores get out the camera from behind the till, placing it in front of Eddie's group before it was taken.  
Valiant: Any film in there?  
Dolores: Should be. Haven't had that roll developed since our trip to Catalina. Sure was a long time ago.  
Valiant: (Nods) Yeah, it was a long time ago. We'll have to do that again sometime.  
Dolores: Yeah, sure Eddie.  
Dolores: Paper even good?  
Valiant: (ignoring) Just check the scrawl.  
Dolores: R.K. Maroon? As in Maroon Cartoons?  
Man: Maroon Cartoons? Hey! So who's your client Mr Detective to the stars? Chilly Willy? Screwy Squirrel? Heh, heh, heh.  
Dolores: What do you want to drink?  
Man: I'll take a beer, Dol. (Begins cracking his boiled egg as he grinned mockingly to him)  
Man: So, what happened, huh? Someone kidnap Dinky Doodle?  
Dolores: Cut it out, Angelo.  
Angelo: Hey. Wait a minute, wait a minute! I know. You're working for little Bo Peep. She's lost her sheep and your gonna help her find him! Hey? Heh, heh, heh. Ha, ha, ha.  
Beetlejuice: Uh oh.  
Eddie kicked the stool that Angelo sat on, holding his jaw near the table in anger.  
Valiant: (Angry) GET THIS STRAIGHT, MEATBALL. I… DON'T… WORK… FOR TOONS! (Then shoves the egg with shells into his mouth with Eddie stomping out and the others followed him out)  
Angelo: (Spitting some egg shells out) So what's his problem?  
Dolores: A Toon killed his brother.  
Some of them looked surprised  
Background: What? Huh?  
Kirby: Poyo?  
Tiff: (Shocked) Killed how?  
Dolores: Dropped a piano on his head.  
Davis: First day in Hollywood, and already, it's a mess.  
Tuff: Welcome to Hollywood, Davis.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Eddie and the others were going down a gloomy alley with Chihiro gulping in fear.  
Chihiro: Do I have to come with you guys?  
Tiff: Don't be scared, Chihiro. We can do this.  
Then Eddie knocks on a door at the alleyway. A hatch on the door slid open and a bloodshot eye peeked at them making Chihiro feel more nervous.  
Gruff voice: Got the password?  
Eddie: "Walt sent me."  
Tiff: And with friends.  
The hatch slid closed, and after a moment, the door slowly creaked open. When they entered, the one with the eye, whom was a gorilla in a small suit, closed the door glaring at them. Chihiro got nervous.  
Valiant: Nice monkey suit.  
Gorilla: Wise ass!  
The gang walked down a short corridor towards a door, where piano playing is heard. As Valiant opens the door, some of the group gasped in amazement. To their surprise, they saw many people with a few Toons around the area. As they looked around the area. The gang noticed two familiar toons on the stage playing pianos.  
Tiff: Hey, look! It's Daffy Duck!  
Tuff: I didn't know he had a job.  
Lydia: And he's with Donald Duck.  
Donald Duck: Hey, hey, hey! Cut it out!  
Daffy Duck: Does anybody understand what this duck is saying?  
As the others find themselves some seats, they noticed an octopus serving a few people, taking the tips.  
Armadillomon: Now there's something you don't see everyday.  
Daffy Duck: I've worked with a lot of wise quackers, but you are dumb!  
Donald Duck: (frowns) Dog gone stubborn little… I'll get you! WAAAK!  
Daffy: This is the last time I work with someone with a speech impediment!  
Donald Duck: (Glares) Oh yeah!? (Angrily grabs Daffy throwing him into the piano and slamming it shut on him, leaving only his beak sticking out while the playing continued)  
Daffy Duck: This means war.  
As they were still standing, Eddie was squirted on his shirt with ink before glaring at the one who squirted it who laughed. He was a bald man wearing a pin striped suit with brown eyes.  
Marvin: Ha, ha, ha!  
Valiant: (annoyed) You think that's funny?  
Marvin: Oh! It's a panic!  
The angry man grabbed him with a frown on his face.  
Valiant: You wont think it's funny when I stick that pen up your nose!  
Marvin: Now calm down son, will ya? (points) Look, the stain's gone. It's disappearing ink.  
As Eddie looked at his shirt, the ink stain disappears.  
Marvin: No hard feelings, I hope? Look, I'm-  
Kari: Marvin Acme. The Gag King and owner of Toon Town. We know who you are.  
Marvin: Guys, good to see you again.  
TK: And you haven't changed a bit.  
Marvin: If it's Acme, it's gasser! Put it there, pal.  
He then shook Eddie's hand. Though Eddie yelped, screaming as he was shocked.  
Valiant: WHOA! WHAT WAS THAT?!  
Marvin: The hand buzzer! Still our biggest seller! Ha, ha, ha.  
Valiant was unamused by the prank an sat down with the others including Jayden, a penguin was cleaning the table, and hands him a menu, and Eddie gives it back.  
Valiant: Scotch on the rock. (Penguins leave and shouts to him) AND I MEAN ICE!  
Just then, they heard Donald's squawking, turning back to the stage. Then Daffy, who had gotten out of the piano, was slammed back into the other piano with Donald coming out after punching him to it and playing.  
Donald Duck: This is hot stuff. (Continues playing the duet with his fingers and legs with a grin) YEAH! (Suddenly gets punched by an lands into the white piano while Daffy was playing the piano quickly and rapidly with random items. After a moment while fixing his hair a devilish Donald came out with a cannon aimed to him)  
Beetlejuice: Watch this, guys. Hey, Daffy!  
Daffy Duck: Yes, my friend!  
Beetlejuice: Duck!  
The cannon was fired, blowing the piano top, trapping Daffy.  
Daffy Duck: Hoo hoo hoo!  
And two of the pianos were dragged away to different sides an the stage curtain closes on the stage. The team all laughed, except for Valiant.  
Marvin: Hey, those ducks are funny! They, they never get to finish the act! Ha, ha, ha.  
Kirby: (laughing)  
Cody: That never gets old.  
Patamon: Pretty funny, right Eddie?  
Valiant: (nods) Right.  
Then a penguin came with the drink.  
Valiant: (Takes the drink) Thanks… (Suddenly he notices a rock in his drink) Toon.  
Voice: Cigars! Cigarettes! Eddie Valiant!  
Valiant: Betty?  
Betty Boop: Long time no see!  
Eddie: What you doing here anyway?  
Betty Boop: Work's been kinda slow since cartoons went to color. But I still got it, Eddie. Boo boo bedoo. Boop! (Strikes a pose)  
Valiant: (nods) Yeah, you still got it.  
Betty Boop: (giggles) I deal with people like that in my day, believe me.  
Then, they heard a applauding and commotion with some males, including Marvin, howling lustfully with the balding man putting on some cologne on himself.  
TK: (Notices) What's with him?  
Betty Boop: Mr. Acme never misses a night when Jessica performs.  
Valiant: (Smirks) Got a thing for rabbits, huh?  
Betty Boop: (Annoyed) I did say she was a rabbit?  
Lydia: (Quiets everyone) Shhhh! It's starting.  
The room was finally quieted down, Just then, a human Toon leg peeks from behind the curtains before the group notices*  
Jessica's Voice: (Singing) You had plenty money 1922, (Appears out of the curtain was a toon human woman, walking casually while the single ones all went wild with the whistling and howling going on like mad. She was a red haired woman with purple eyeliner, red lipstick, an blue eyes. At the moment, she wore a sparkling sleeveless red-pink dress, purple opera gloves, and red shoes, Her name was Jessica Rabbit.) You let all the woman make a fool of you, Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Davis: (Speechless) Is that really Jessica?  
Bugs Bunny: Yep.  
Jessica: (Singing) Get out of here, get me some money too.  
Valiant: (Shocked) She's married to Roger Rabbit?  
Betty Boop: Yeah. What a lucky goil. (Closes Valiant's mouth)  
Jessica: (Singing) You're sittin' down wondering what it's all about  
If you ain't go no money, they will put you out  
Why don't you do right? Like some other men do?  
Get out of here, get me some money too.  
Tiff: Roger's so lucky to have her.  
Jessica: (Singing) Now if you had prepared twenty years ago.  
You wouldn't be awandring now from door to door.  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do? (Marvin helps her down. then touches his cheek before taking out his scarf, rubbing his head before dropping it on his lap.) Get out of here, get me some money too. (Then she notices Valiant and the others and leans closely toward Valiant, removing his hat and fingering his hair. She neared the man before shoving his hat in his face) Get out of here, get me some money too. (Get's back on the stage before sitting at the edge lying there leaning close to Valiant, pulling the man up close and making him nervous a bit) Why don't you do right, like so other men… Doooo? (She then let's Valiant go before the drumstruck detective and the others saw her leaving and the curtains close an all the people applauded wildly)  
Kirby: (happily hops up and down) Poyo!  
Meanwhile backstage, where Marvin Acme knocked on the door holding flowers.  
Jessica's Voice: Who is it?  
Marvin: Jessica dear, have no fear, your Marvin is here! (And enters the room while the Valiant and the others looked concerned, So Valiant peeked through the keyhole)  
Marvin's Voice: You sure murdered 'em again tonight baby. I really mean it. My darling, you were superb. You absolutely, truly and honestly fashmolyed that audience. You killed them. You slayed them. You belted them in to pieces.  
(Suddenly someone taps Valiant's shoulder an notices a familiar gorilla glaring at them.)  
Gorilla: What do you think you're doing, chumps?  
Valiant: Who you calling a chumps, chimp?  
Tuff: Uh oh.  
The gorilla grabs them, then tosses the group as they screamed before crashing into garbage, groaning.  
Beetlejuice: Come back here and fight like an ape!  
Davis: Oh, if that gorilla thinks he's getting a tip, then forget it!  
Tiff: Are you okay?  
Kirby: Poyo.  
Tiff: I'm sorry that gorilla was pretty rude to us.  
Kirby: Poyo.  
Walking out the door is Daffy Duck, dazed and confused from his performance.  
Daffy Duck: (dizzy) The rain in Spain stays mainly on the plain.  
Tiff: Are you okay?  
Daffy Duck: Just a few scratches, but I'm fine.  
Ken: Well, you were pretty good out there.  
Daffy Duck: You really think so?  
Ken: Yep.  
Gorilla: And don't let me catch your peeping faces around here again. Got it! (slams the door)  
Valiant: Ooga booga!  
Kari: Hey, did you guys hear that?  
TK: Did we hear what?  
Kari: I'm getting a feeling that something's back at the club, but I'm not quite sure what it is yet. It sounds like someone.  
Kirby: (Pointing at the window. Valiant went up to see, but the window was too high, so Valiant stacked some boxes and stands on them seeing Jessica and Marvin doing something)  
Marvin's Voice: Come my dear Jessica. I'm over here. I've got everything you need, right here, on the bed.  
Jessica's Voice: Oh, not tonight Marvin. I have a headache.  
Marvin's Voice: But Jessica! You promised.  
Jessica's Voice: Oh... alright. But this time take off that hand buzzer.  
As their voices continued, Eddie snapped the pictures while the others watched.  
Marvin's Voice: Patty cake! Patty cake! Patty cake, patty cake...  
Jessica's Voice: Oh!  
Before more was taken, the group looked surprised at what they saw.  
Marvin's Voice: Patty cake, patty cake...  
Jessica's Voice: Oh Marvin!  
Valiant: You've gotta be kidding me!  
Kari: I hate it when I'm right.  
Back at Maroon office, Roger was shaking the blinds with sadness in his eyes.  
Roger Rabbit: Patty cake! Patty cake! Ahah! I don't believe it! Ahah haa hah! (He sat on the desk chair before banging his head on it.) Patty cake! Patty cake! Is that true?  
TK: (Comforts Roger) There, there Roger, it's okay it's okay.  
Maroon: Take comfort, son. You're not the first man whose wife played patty cake on him.  
(Roger took the handkerchief before Roger blew on it rapidly. He then handed it back to Maroon, who frowned before throwing it away.)  
Roger Rabbit: I don't believe it. I wont believe it. I can't believe it. I shan't believe it!  
Valiant: Believe it kid. I took the pictures myself. She played patty cake. (showed the photos of the two actually playing patty cake to the rabbit as they looked.)  
Roger Rabbit: (slowly moved the pictures before moving them faster and faster.) No… not my Jessica! Not patty cake. This is impossible. I don't believe it. It can't be. It just can't be. Jessica's my wife! It's absolutely impossible! (Panickly tosses them in the air, looked even more worried) Jessica's the light of my life, the apple of my eye, the cream in my coffee.  
Valiant: You better start drinking it black, cause Acme's taking the cream now.  
Tuff: Why would Marvin do this to Roger?  
Maroon: Hard to believe. Marvin Acme's been my friend and neighbor for 30 years. Who would have thought he was a sugar daddy?  
Wormmon: But Jessica would never do a thing like that to Roger.  
Roger Rabbit: He's right, somebody must have made her do it.  
Maroon: Now drink this, son. It'll make you feel better. (Hands Roger a drink an Roger gulped it down before tossing the glass away. Just then, his eye began to bulge)  
Chihiro: (Worried) Um… What's happening to Roger?  
Roger Rabbit: Eech! Gaahh! Brblbllllllll... (He turned to different colors before he began blimping.)  
Davis: HE'S GONNA BLOW!  
Beetlejuice: Take cover! (Everyone ducks to the ground covering their ears, Roger shot in the air, emitting a piercing whistle sound while most of them ducked. Glasses of cups, the awards, frames, and even the bottle, which the liquid spilled on Eddie, broke. Finally, Roger turned back to normal before slamming into the seat with his face down on the desk.)  
Roger Rabbit: (lifts his head) Thanks, I needed that. (Slams his head on the desk once more an everyone gets up off the ground looking shocked).  
Valiant: (Shaking off the spilled liquor off his hands) Son of a bitch. Look, Mr. Maroon, I think my work here is finished. How about that carrot you owe me, huh?  
Maroon: A deal's a deal. (Hands Valiant the check)  
Valiant: Great...Thanks.  
Maroon: Roger. I know all this seems pretty painful now. But you'll find someone new. Won't he Mr. Valiant?  
Valiant: Yeah, sure. A good looking guy like that. (chuckles) The dames'll be breaking his door down.  
Roger Rabbit: (angrily) DAMES! What dames? (Grabs Eddie, shaking him angrily onto the desk) Jessica's the only one to me! You'll see. We'll rise above this pickling peccadillo! We're going to be happy again. You got that? Capital H-A-P-P-I! (Dashes out an crashes throughout the window and blinds leaving a rabbit-shaped hole)  
Valiant: Well, at least he took it well.. (As Valiant and Maroon stare dumbfounded out of the window, the blinds crash down.)  
Riley: (glares at Eddie) Do you have any idea what you just done? Now, Roger's going to live a sad and depressing life thanks to you! I hope you're happy, Valiant!  
Valiant: Calm down, Riley. It's alright.  
Riley: Stop saying everything will be alright! (leaves the office and slams the door)  
Valiant: What?  
Daffy Duck: (sadly) Well, since Riley's gone, I guess it's just you and me, Chihiro. (But Chihiro was gone) Chihiro?  
A bit later, at the factory, Roger cried more before he sat on the box, looking at the photos of his wedding, his vacation at the beach, and at the bar each with Jessica while tears streamed down his eyes.  
Roger Rabbit: (Crying) Jessica...P-p-pllllease tell me it's not true. P-p-p-p-pllllease! (Continues crying and Chihiro appears)  
Chihiro: Roger, are you okay?  
Roger Rabbit: (Crying) No, no. I'm not okay.  
Chihiro: (Feeling sad for Roger) You really love Jessica, don't you? (Roger nods to Chihiro) You know, I lost my parents once.  
Roger Rabbit: (stops crying a little bit) Why's that?  
Chihiro: Back in Japan, my family and I were moving to our new home when we stumbled across an abandoned theme park. It turns out that it was a bathhouse for spirits. When it was nighttime, my parents were turned into pigs by Yubaba, the bathhouse witch. I had to work there to free my parents. At first, I was scared. I haven't seen these creatures before in my life. But with the help of Team Warpstar and Haku, I was able to overcome my fear.  
Roger Rabbit: So did you get your parents back?  
Chihiro: Yeah. Tell you what, why don't we go over to the Ink and Paint Club and talk to her. That can make you feel better.  
Roger Rabbit: Okay.  
So, Chihiro and Roger walked together to get to the Ink and Paint club. Meanwhile at Valiant's office, Eddie opens the door as Team Warpstar enters the office, with the lights turned on.  
Daffy Duck: This is where you live?  
Valiant: Yep. You guys can make yourselves comfortable. Your home is my home.  
Tiff: Thank you, Mr. Valiant.  
As everyone was adjusting inside Mr. Valiant's office, Davis was holding Riley as she is still feeling sad.  
Lydia: Is she gonna be alright, Davis?  
Davis: She'll be fine, Lydia.  
Then, Daffy came in the office.  
Tuff: Have you found Chihiro yet?  
Daffy Duck: Still no luck, guys. I'm getting kinda worried.  
Bugs Bunny: Don't worry, Joy. We'll find her tomorrow.  
After Valiant placed his hat and trench coat away, Eddie took other the pictures hanging on the line down. He then looked through them as he chuckled at some of him with Dolores. Then, he stopped smiling after noticing one picture. There, on the picture, was a man with glasses dancing and playing guitar while wearing a sombrero. Then, he looked at another one with himself and the other man. Finally, he placed them down, with a worried look before taking his drink, starting to drink.  
Ken: (Notices) That's your brother, right? (Valiant places the photo face down) It's okay. I know how you feel, Eddie.  
Little did they know, from a distance, they were watched by a robotic grasshopper. The next morning, as they slept, a man in a gray suit entered the office. He then walked toward the sleeping drunk man before picking up the empty bottle. Just then, he picked up the trash can, tossing it in. Inside Riley's head...  
Joy: Hello! Did I wake you up?  
Anger: Do you have to play that?  
Joy: Well, I have to practice. And I don't think of it as playing so much as hugging.  
Back in the real world..  
Valiant: (Looks up to a familiar face) Lieutenant Santino, where'd you come from?  
Santino: (Looking at the photos) Gee whizz, Eddie. If you needed money so bad, why didn't you come to me?  
Valiant: (Pours a last bit of the drink from his bottle) So I took a couple of dirty pictures. So kill me.  
Santino: I already have a stiff on my hands, thank you!  
Valiant: Huh?  
Lydia: What do you mean?  
Santino: Marvin Acme. The rabbit and the little girl cacked him last night.  
In Headquarters...  
Joy: Okay, not what I expected.  
Everyone screamed in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

At the ACME Factory, a police car arrived to the scene before Santino, Valiant and those with him came out of the car. Suddenly, Valiant noticed a town behind the brick wall, looking concerned.  
Santino: (confused) Now what? (Notices Toontown) It's just I haven't been this close to Toon Town for a while.  
Just then, they noticed a screaming figure named Yosemite Sam flying over the wall, screaming with a trail of fire before bouncing on the ground, trying to put the fire out as he hopped.  
Yosemite Sam: Ow! Ow! My briskets are burning! Fire in the hatch! Ow! Oh! Eek! Great hornitoads, that smarts! (Jumps his rear in the liquid puddle with lots of smoke floating up.) Aaaaaaah.  
Santino: Come on. Let's get this over with...  
Inside the factory, they looked inside the factory before a guard glanced at Valiant and the others.  
Santino: They're with me.  
Then, the other notice the murder scene show that Marvin was killed by safe falling on his head.  
Lydia: (Shocked) Deadly boo. (The other notice and were shocked)  
Santino: Just like a Toon to drop a safe on a guy's head. (Looks to Valiant) Sorry, Valiant. Better wait here, alright? (Walks away)  
The kids then glanced at a familiar woman inside the glass being interrogated. Then, they glanced at an officer holding dynamite.  
Officer: Hey, Chishold. Get a load of this!  
Another cop showed a wavy black disk of some sort to them.  
Officer 2: Ever seen one of these? (Tosses the disk the wall an places his hand through it)  
Detective: Hey guys! (The group noticed him holding a mallet. Just then, it opened, springing a boxing glove with a retractable arm. They yelped, ducking as it hit the first boxes. Then, again as it hit more before the detective noticed Valiant, putting the mallet away.)  
Detective: Didn't you used to be Eddie Valiant? (Laughs) Or did you change your name to Jack Daniels? Ha ha ha.  
Then, the gang noticed an investigator taking some paint from the rope attached to the safe.  
Valiant: What's that?  
Investigator: Paint from the rabbit's glove and hair from the child.  
Then Davis noticed some speckles of paint and fur on the floor, takes out a napkin and wipes it up, folds the napkin and sneaks the napkin inside his vest pocket  
Davis: Better keep this for evidence.  
Jessica's Voice: Mr. Valiant? (Slaps Valiant's face and glares) I hope you're proud of yourself, (Walks away) and those pictures you took. (Exits the factory)  
Then, the medics lifted up the covered body in the stretcher, beginning to carry the corpse away. However, one of them, not watching, bumped into some boxes. Just then, many toon shoes were accidentally released. As that happened, one of them was kicked in the groin, making him drop the bottom half of the stretcher while the corpse dropped the buzzer. Quickly, everyone else tried to put the shoes back in while Eddie pretends to tie his shoes and tries to pick up the buzzer but a giant stick jabbed painfully into his hand  
Valiant: Ow! (The two looked up before noticing a face, very familiar, glaring at him. He was an elderly-looking man wearing a black outfit with a skull cane and tinted sunglasses. His name was Judge Doom, and he was not alone)  
?: Well, well, well. If it isn't the star warrior and his band of warriors.  
Kirby looked up and saw his foe, Lazarus, founder and leader of the X Organization.  
Lazarus: Surprised to see us?  
Tuff: Not surprised.  
Tiff: What are you doing here?  
Slappy: Nothing much. We were gonna ask the same question.  
Beetlejuice: You see, Mr. Dummy...  
Slappy: Excuse me?  
Beetlejuice: Apparently, our friends Roger and Chihiro have been falsely accused of murdering Marvin Acme, and we believe it was you villains.  
?: Don't be ridiculous, 'Beetle-dict Arnold.'  
The voice came from King Dedede, an old enemy of Kirby.  
Tuff: It's King Dedede!  
King Dedede: Why would you accuse us of killing Mr. Acme when you don't have any evidence.  
Beetlejuice: Curse you, Dedede! Always pointing out the problems!  
Marie: We're just here with a pal of ours, Judge Doom.  
Judge Doom: (To Santino) Is this man removing evidence from the scene of a crime?  
Santino: Er, no Judge Doom. Uh, Valiant here was just picking it up for ya. Weren't you Eddie?  
Judge Doom: Hand it over.  
Valiant: Sure. (Gives it to Doom an he hand buzzing him, making Doom electrified for a moment)  
Valiant: (Smirks) His number one seller.  
Judge Doom: I see working for a Toon has rubbed off on you.  
Valiant: (annoyed) I wasn't working for a Toon. I was working for R.K. Maroon.  
Judge Doom: Yes. We talked to Mr. Maroon. He told us the rabbit became quite agitated when you showed him the pictures. The rabbit said one way or another he and his wife were going to be happy an he was helped by another toon. Is that true?  
Valiant: (glares) Pal, do I look like a stenographer?  
Santino: Shut your yap Eddie. The man's in charge.  
Judge Doom: (shrugs) That's alright lieutenant. From the smell of him I'd say it was the booze, talking. No matter. The rabbit won't get far. My men will find him.  
Just then, to their surprise, the doors busted open as a huge black van came crashing through before crashing and stopping near a pile of boxes, much to their surprise. Valiant noticed some figures inside as did the others.  
Valiant: Weasels?  
Daffy Duck: Oh no, not those guys.  
Judge Doom: Yes. I find they have a special gift for the work.  
Smart Ass: Alright, yer mugs, fall out.  
Judge Doom: Did you find the rabbit?  
Smart Ass: Don't worry, Judge. We got deformants all over the city. We'll find him.  
Psycho: He-he-he.  
Hawk's Eye: Any idea about the rabbit's whereabouts, Valiant?  
Valiant: Have you tried Walla Walla? Cucamonga? I hear Kokomo's very nice this time of the year.  
Tiff: We won't tell you, even if you offer us cupcakes.  
Judge Doom: I'm surprised neither of you are more cooperative, Valiant and whatever you are. A human has been murdered by a Toon. Don't you appreciate the magnitude of that? (Then he started to feel something rubbing his leg as something squeaked, There he looked down, noticing the lone and worried toon shoe squeaking. Then. he takes out a rubber glove.) Since I've had Toon Town under my jurisdiction my goal has been to reign in the insanity. And the only way to do that is to make Toons respect... (Gloves snaps) the law. (As the Toon tries to hop away but Doom grabs him and walks to the van and pulls out a container)  
Cody: How did such a psychopath became judge?  
Santino: Spread a bunch of Semolians around Toon Town a few years back. Bought the election.  
Yolei: Lucky guy.  
Valiant: (notices) Huh. What's that?  
Doom opens the container an puffs of smoke came out. And inside was a greenish liquid with some blood red on it  
Lazarus: Remember how you thought there wasn't a way to kill a Toon? Well, Doom found a way. Turpentine, Acetone, Benzene. He calls it the Dip.  
Beetlejuice: What kind of stupid name is 'dip?'  
Judge Doom: We'll catch the rabbit Mr. Valiant. Then we'll try him, convict him, (turns to the DIP) and execute him.  
Tiger's Eye: And that goes for the little girl, too.  
Judge Doom: (He then slowly dumps the Toon shoe into the container, an starts dissolving slowly and the shoe starts screaming. Team Warpstar, Eddie, and Santino looked away)  
Valiant: Jesus.  
Smoke began coming out while the sadistic judge turned, smiling a slasher smile.  
Psycho: He-he-he-he-he!  
Greasy: Heh eh! That's one dead shoe, huh, Boss?  
Darla: Poor shoe. Never liked it anyways.  
Yolei: You guys are sick!  
Kari: She's right! You killed an innocent Toon!  
Lazarus: One word out of you poor excuses for organisms, and it'll be your very last words you'll ever say. Is that clear, child of light?  
Kari glared intensely at the evil leader.  
Judge Doom: (Turned to the others smiling as the now blood covered glove was removed from the liquid walking toward the others) They're not kid gloves Mr. Valiant. But this is how we handle things down in Toon Town. I'd think you of all people would appreciate that.  
Tiff: Guys, it looks like we have a new player in town.


	4. Chapter 4

Later, at the building, Eddie and the others began heading upstairs.  
TK: I can't believe he killed that defenseless shoe.  
Ken: I guess Lazarus finally found someone truly evil to work for.  
Then, they stopped and noticed a woman lighting a lighter before placing it near the baby buggy.  
Valiant: (running) Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Wait a minute! Hey, hey!  
They stopped her for a minute before noticing a familiar Toon baby smoking a bit with his cigar lit up a bit.  
Davis: (Notices) Herman?  
Woman: I've been trying to make him quit but he just wont listen to me.  
Baby Herman: (shrugs) Eh, what do you know you dumb broad? You got the I.Q. of a rattle. (notices) Hey, you Valiant and Team Warpstar?  
Valiant: Yeah.  
Daffy Duck: You were expecting, maybe, uh, the Addams Family?  
Baby Herman: I want to talk to you about the Acme murder. (to the woman) Hey, psst, doll. Why don't you run downstairs and get me a racing form? (Smack her rear, yelping)  
Woman: Oh! Okay, okay, I'm going. (Walks away and heads downstairs)  
Valiant: The lady's man, huh?  
Baby Herman: My problem is, I've got a 30 year old lust and a three year old dinky.  
Valiant: Yeah, must be tough.  
Tiff: So, why are you here?  
Baby Herman: Valiant, guys, the rabbit didn't kill Acme. He's not a murderer. I should know, he's a dear friend of mine. I tell you, guys, the whole thing stinks like yesterday's diapers.  
Lydia: No kidding.  
Baby Herman: Well Look at this. The paper said that Acme left no will. That's a load of succotash, and no, I'm not stealing Sylvester's quotes again.  
Beetlejuice: What's a will?  
Tiff: A will is a piece of paper that will allow you to own anything. For example, Toontown.  
Baby Herman: Every Toon knows Acme had a will. He promised to leave Toon Town to us Toons. That will is the reason he got bumped off.  
Valiant: So...has anyone seen this will?  
Baby Herman: Ah, no. But he gave us his solemn oath.  
Valiant: If you believe that that joker could do anything solid, the gag's on you pal!  
Baby Herman: (frowns) Look, I just figured since you were the one who got my pal in trouble you might want to help get him out. I can pay ya.  
Valiant: (glares) Save your money for a pair of elevator shoes! (Angrily pushes the carriage)  
Baby Herman: Hey, no! Valiant, don't! (Collided with the woman an he drops his cigar) my stoogie! (Cries loudly like a baby)  
The detective and Team Warpstar enter the office and Valiant slams the door. In the office, the paper was placed down while Eddie drank his shot glass. Beetlejuice was busy, watching the news on his TV.  
Announcer: We'll be back with more of our serious intellectual debate after this news program.  
Reporter: Police report a plane crash that happened last morning on the west side of the city.  
Beetlejuice: This is the west side of the city!  
Reporter: Police have no clue where this someone who was on the plane had got to now.  
Beetlejuice: Lyds, there's been a plane crash on the west side of the city. This could be big for us.  
Valiant: Weren't our fault the rabbit got himself in trouble. (drinking) All I did was take a couple of lousy pictures. (Trying to take off his gun hoister, he bent over an notices something in the picture of Acme with Jessica through the glass)  
Yolei: You know, had you not taken those photos, Roger and Chihiro wouldn't be hunted by our enemies. What is it now, Eddie?  
Quickly, he opened the drawer and took out a magnifying glass from the bag. He moved the paper before taking one of the papers he took earlier before they noticed the words "Last Will and Testament" written on it. Everyone else looked at what was written.  
Valiant: (surprised) The baby was right.  
Tuff: (Shocked) So that means Roger and Chihiro didn't kill Marvin because the will was missing.  
Tiff: But how can we prove it if we don't have evidence?  
Davis: (Pulls out the used napkin) We don't need to we've got everything we need right here. (Unfolds the napkin revealing chunks of dried paint and strains of brown hair)  
Lydia: (Notices) What's that?  
Davis: Hair and Paint strains from the scene of the crime. And once we analyzed these, we will find the true killer but we'll need Roger and Chihiro for this. But we don't know where they are.  
Valiant: Ah, hell with it.  
Bugs Bunny: Eddie, we can't leave them! Judge Doom will kill them! What are you even doing?  
Valiant: (yawns) What do you think, taking a nap.  
Daffy Duck: Great, now we'll have to do it our... (Stops speaking and sees something in the bed in and everyone noticed and didn't say anything)  
As Valiant pulled down some drawers, with what appeared to be a fold up bed pulled out. Eddie jumped on the bed, removing his shoes, sighing before trying to sleep he's eyes popped open, he notices Roger and Chihiro sleep in his bed, Roger awakens and screams.  
Both: AHHHHHH! (Three of them jumped out of bed quickly)  
Valiant: (to Roger and Chihiro) How the hell did you two get in here?  
Roger: Through the mail slot. I thought it would be best if we waited inside, seeing how we're wanted for murder.  
Bugs Bunny: Roger, Chihiro, you're safe. (Happily rushes to Roger and Chihiro and hugs them) I was worried.  
Chihiro: It's ok, Joy. We're fine.  
Valiant: (nods) Yeah, no kidding! Just talking to you could get me a rap for aiding and abbeting. (realizes) Wait a minute, anybody know you two were here?  
Roger: (shakes his head) Nope, nobody. Not a soul, except uh...  
Valiant: Who?  
Roger: Well you see, (Jumps on the bed to continue) We didn't know where you're address was. So we asked the newsboy. He didn't know. So we asked the fireman, the greengrocer, the butcher, the baker, the candlestick maker. They didn't know! But the liquor store guy. He knew.  
Beetlejuice: Great. Just great.  
Valiant: (Angrily grabs Roger) So now the whole damn town knows about it!  
Roger: Hey! Hey, Eddie, take it easy, will you? Please, Eddie, don't throw me out.  
Tuff: Don't do it, Valiant! We still need him!  
Valiant: (shoving) Come on get out of here. Get out! Get out of the door, will ya! Get out! (Tries to throw Roger out but Roger tries to struggle by holding on to the door)  
Roger: You're making a big mistake. I didn't kill anybody. I swear. This whole thing's a set up. A scam. A frame job! Ow! (Eddie stretches Roger) Eddie, I could never hurt anybody! Ow! (straining) My whole purpose in life is to maaake, peeeeopllllle, (lets go) laugh!  
Valiant: OWWWW!  
Roger: (Hops on the bed) Okay, okay, sure. I admit it. I got a little seamed when you guys showed me those pictures of Jessica. So I ran down to the Ink- (Eddie tries to grabs him but jumps an lands on the same spot) & Paint Club. But she wasn't in her dressing room. So I wrote her a love letter.  
Valiant: (confused) Wait a minute, wait a minute. You're telling me, that in a fit of jealousy you wrote you're wife a love letter?  
Roger: (grins) That's right. I know she was just an innocent victim of circumstance.  
Chihiro: Talking to her was my idea.  
Valiant: I suppose you used the old lipstick on the mirror routine, huh?  
Roger: (nods) Lipstick, yes. Mirror, no. (Pulls out a piece of paper with lipstick writing) I found a nice clean piece of paper. (Reads it aloud) "Dear Jessica, How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. (bouncing) One one thousand! Two one thousand! Three one thousand! Four one thousand..."  
Valiant: So why didn't you just leave the letter there? (Head back to his desk)  
Roger: Obviously a poem of this power and sensitivity must- (Valiant yanked his ears, and tosses him aside) AHHHH! be read in person, so I went home to wait for her...but the weasels were there waiting for me and Chihiro. So...(gulps) So we ran.  
Lydia: And you came here for our help?  
Valiant: But why come to us? I'm the guy that took the pictures of your wife.  
Roger: Yeah, and you're also the guy that helped these toons. Everyone knows that when toons in trouble, there's only one place to go: Valiant and Valiant. (About to sit down in the dusty chair)  
Valiant: (to himself) Not anymore. (Notices Roger about to sit down) GET OUT OF THAT CHAIR! (Roger looked a bit frightened before getting off of it.) That's my bother's chair.  
Roger: Yeah, where is your brother anyway? (Looks a the picture of Eddie and his brother) He looks like a sensitive and, (glancing at Valiant) sober fellow.  
Valiant: (Angrily grabs the phone) That's it, I'm calling the cops.  
Roger: Go ahead! Call the cops! I come here for help and what do you do? You turn me in. No don't. Don't feel guilty about me. (Open the door) So long...and thanks for nothing! (Slams the door and piles of paper crashed down on the floor)  
Valiant: (annoyed) That's the closet...(hangs up) Stupe. (Turns on the light an opened the closet door, looking around before looking where a trenchcoat hung. Then, out came a familiar rabbit with a familiar hat of Valiant's on him.)  
Roger: (detective type voice) Eddie Valiant! (Slams the handcuff on Valiant) You're under arrest. Plplplplplll!  
Valiant: GET OUT OF THERE! (Furiously pulls Roger out of the coat and onto the bed) (to Roger) Idiot, I got no keys for these cuffs!  
Tuff: (laughs) Should have brought those keys with you, huh, Valiant?  
Roger: Huh? (Turns around confused an hears a noise) Yaaaagghhh! (He shot across the room, dragging Valiant with him before looking at a vehicle crashing through the parking lot.)  
TK: (Rushes to Roger) Roger, what's wrong? (Roger opened the blinds, noticing the weasels coming out of the van crossing the street with one early hitting the green suited weasel) (Shocked) Oh no!  
Smart Ass: Come on! Get the lead out will ya! Move it would ya! Move it!  
Roger: (Screams in horror) YAHHHH! IT'S THE TOON PATROL! (Dives under the bed) HIDE ME, GUYS, PLPLPLEASE! (Goes into the drawers, unknowingly Valiant bangs his head on the desk and another drawer opens up) Remember, you all never saw me.  
Valiant: (glares) GET OUT OF THERE! (Angrily pulls Roger out of the drawers)  
Roger: Don't let 'em- (Placed on the desk) Find us! Come on, guys. Come on, Eddie! Help me, Kirby, you're our only hope. (Scared and worried)  
Smart Ass: (Knocking on the door) OPEN UP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!  
Roger: Plplplease Eddie. Friends. You know there's no justice for Toons anymore. If the weasels get their hands on us… we're as good as dip. (Shivered in fear)  
Chihiro: (Begs to Eddie) Please, Eddie, help him. And me too.  
Smart Ass: (in the background) We know where you are. We know you're in there! Open the door Valiant. Don't make us play rough, Valiant. We just want the rabbit.  
Roger: What are we gonna do, guys? What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?  
Valiant: What's this "we" stuff? They just want the rabbit.  
Lydia: (glares at him) VALIANT!  
Valiant: Ok, ok.  
Lydia: Good.  
Then the doorknob was shot out of the door before it opened up slowly. In came the weasels, looking around the place, noticing the place bare and empty.  
Greasy: Hmmm, looks like they gave us the slip, huh boss?  
Smart Ass: (Takes out his gun) Nah. Valiant's got him stashed somewhere. Come on (They enter the kitchen and notices the gang and Valiant) HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!  
Valiant: (Turns to the weasels while at the sink) Hello, boys...didn't hear you come in.  
Tiff: What can we help you with?  
Smart Ass: (The pink cladded weasel pulled up a chair as he jumped up toward the chair & pointed his gun at the detective and the gang) Okay, wise guys, where's the rabbit and the girl?  
Valiant: Haven't seen him.  
Tiff: Nope, not even the girl.  
Smart Ass: (Sniffs the sink and points at it) What's in there?  
Valiant: (showing a sock) My lingerine.  
Smart Ass: (covering his mouth) Gech! (Walks away)  
Beetlejuice: (To Smart Ass) Come on. It doesn't smell that bad.  
Smart Ass: (Covers his nose) See ya, Fellas.  
Just as he turned away, Roger suddenly bursted out of the sink, coughing and gagging. Quickly, the others yelped before pushing him forcefully back in just as the leader weasel, hearing it, turned to the group, who only chuckled.  
Smart Ass: (Notices) What's going on here?  
Veemon: (Smiles nervously) Nothing.  
Smart Ass: (Glares) Right. (Turns to the others) Search the place, and leave no stone unturned.  
As they searched the office, the leader weasel goes up to Valiant and points his gun at him.  
Smart Ass: Look, Valiant, we got a reliable tip off that the rabbit was here, and was corrugated by several others. So cut that bullschtick!  
Valiant: You keep talking like that (holds a bar of soap) and I'm going to have to wash your mouth out. (Shoves the bar of soap into Smart Ass's mouth forcing to fall and trip into the office floor)  
As that happened, Roger came out of the sink once more. However, the other weasels only noticed their leader on the ground, with soap on his mouth, starting to laugh hysterically.  
Weasels: Hahahahahahahaha!  
Smart Ass: (muffled) Stop that laughing! (Spits the bar of soap out of his mouth an his Wheezy knocking his toward the blinds, Then he takes out a plunger an angrily looks the other weasels) Stop that laughing! You know what happens when you can't...(whacks Psycho) stop...(whacks Greasy) laughing?!  
Stupid continued laughing. Just then, Smart Ass threw the plunger toward Stupid's face, which was stuck on him.  
Smart Ass: (glares) One of these days, you're gonna die laughing. As for you, Valiant and cappy, step out of line and we'll hang you and your laundry...out to dry. (He then splashed some water to the group, annoying them before the laughing weasel began leaving) He-he-he. (to the others) Come on, boys. Let's am-scray.  
Roger came out of the sink, spitting a fountain of water out of his mouth.  
Chihiro: (Relieved) Phew. That was close.  
Valiant: They're gone.  
Roger: (ringed the water out of his ears) Jeepers, Eddie! That was swell. You saved my life! How can I ever repay ya? (Then kisses Eddie before he angrily pulls him off)  
Valiant: For starters, don't ever kiss me again! (Spits a bit before wiping his lips)  
Fear: We have to find a place to hide.  
Sadness: But where?  
Eddie: I think I know a place.  
MEANWHILE  
In Judge Doom's hideout, there were animals being put into robots. It was a demonstration shown by Dr. Eggman to convince the X Organization to let him join them.  
Dr. Eggman: Transformation 101. Bunnies to Badniks. Boom! Instant army. It needs to be a big army if I'm taking over the world.  
Fish's Eye: You're quite an evil man.  
Dr. Eggman: Yes. Yes I am. You're an evil team, right? And with your help, I'll not only rule the world, I'll finally destroy that blue nuisance, Sonic!  
King Dedede: As well as dat dere Kirby!  
Lazarus: Animals being put into robots. So evil. I'm not sure, due to your many past failures.  
Escargoon: Don't be so difficult, Lazarus. You wanted to destroy Kari, right?  
Lazarus: I guess so.  
King Dedede: Well then, we should let him help us.  
Lazarus: (reluctantly) Fine. (to Eggman) Of course you can join us.  
Dr. Eggman: Thank you, Lazarus. I'm sure you won't be disappointed.  
Lazarus: (sarcastically) Yeah, I'm sure. But there's just one question?  
Dr. Eggman: What is it?  
Lazarus: Who is this Sonic?


	5. Chapter 5

That night in the bar, the guys followed Eddie while he grunted holding the trench coat.  
Valiant: (Whispers) Will you stop kicking me? Stop kicking will ya! (Looks at Dolores an shouts) Dolores. Dolores! DOLORES! (Roger took a peek while ducking back down in the coat. The group continued through while a man waved the paper.)  
Man: Hey Eddie! You made front page today!  
Valiant: Yeah. I guess I made some ink.  
Man: What ink!  
Roger: (Peeks out for air) Jeepers, Eddie. That com com completplech! (Eddie pushes him back to the coat before Roger was in and it formed a huge bulge, much to Dolores' notice.)  
Dolores: So tell me Eddie. Is that a rabbit in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?  
Valiant: (Takes Dolores arm as they head to the secret door) Cut the comedy Dolores. I've had a very hard day. I've gotta get outta these cuffs.  
Dolores: Oh swell. (Closes the curtain)  
Riley: Come on, guys.  
Roger: (Pops out of the coat) Whooo! Jeepers, Eddie! That almost killed me!  
Team Warpstar: (To Roger) Shhhhh!  
In a dark room, Eddie unknowingly hit his head to the lamp before Dolores turned on the light and the man removed the coat.  
Roger: Boy. What is this? Some kind of a secret room?  
Dolores: It's a rot gut room. A hold over for probation?  
Roger: Oh I get it. A speakeasy, a gin mill, a hooch parlor.  
Tuff: It's a perfect place to hide for awhile.  
Dolores: The tools are up here Eddie.  
All: Gah!  
Roger: (Notices a spy hole and dragged Eddie arose with him) Look at this. It's a fire hose. Jeepers Eddie. This would be a great place to hide. (At the other side, Roger looked through, though his eyeballs extended, knocking over an empty bottle, awakening the drunk man before the white rabbit was pulled away.)  
Valiant: (Angrily) Crazy Toon. (Hits the lamp) Ow!  
Roger: Watch your head.  
Dolores quickly closed the peep hole before she glared at Eddie.  
Dolores: I thought you said you'd never take another Toon case? What, did you have a change of heart?  
Valiant: (Frowns while holding the Rabbit an a saw) Nothing's changed. Somebody's made a patsy out of me and I'm gonna find out why. (Hit's the head lamp again)  
Beetlejuice: (To Dolores) The weasels just showed up at the office knowing that Roger and Chihiro were there.  
Lydia: So we had to come here to find another place to hide.  
Dolores: No kidding.  
Tiff: (Serious) We're serious!  
Eddie then sat down before he began sawing with Roger watching.  
Valiant: (Glares to Roger) Hold still, will ya?  
Roger: (Slipped out of the cuffs an ease the box) Does this help?  
Valiant: Yeah. Thanks… (he stopped, noticing Roger before noticing him having the cuff back on his hand sheepishly) (Glares) Do you mean to tell me you could have taken your hand out of that cuff at any time?  
Roger: No! Not at any time. Only when it was funny! Plplplplpl! (Gets out of the cuffs, dashes to the rotating chair and getting on it) Come on Eddie! Where's your sense of humor?  
Tiff: Maybe he left it in his other coat. (she and Tuff laugh)  
Dolores: Is he always this funny, or only on days he's wanted for murder?  
Roger: (looks at them) Listen. My philosophy is this. If you don't have a good sense of humor, you're better of dead.  
Valiant: You just make it your wish until I can figure out what happened to this!(Tosses the photo to Dolores and unfolds it)  
Roger: What is it, Eddie?  
Valiant: Just look at it.  
There, the heroes saw a familiar will in Acme's pocket picture.  
Roger: Mr. Acme's will...  
Valiant: Yeah, and I think Maroon played the part of sound mind and your wife the sound body.  
Roger: (waving tool in the air) Why. I resent that innuendo.  
Lydia: (Grabs the tool from Roger) Roger, be careful, you can hurt someone!  
Dolores: What's the scheme, Eddie?  
Valiant: I don't think they got to the will.  
Dolores: But how do you know?  
Valiant: Because they were still looking for it after they killed him.  
Dolores: Anything I can do?  
Valiant: Maybe you could go down and check the probate.  
Roger: Yeah! Check the probate! Why. My Uncle Thumper had a problem with his probate and he had to take these big pills and drink lots of water.  
Bugs Bunny: No probate, Roger!  
Roger: Let me get this straight! You think my boss, R.K. Maroon dropped a safe on Marvin Acme's head so he could get his hands on Toontown?!  
Valiant: Yeah. That's my hunch. (Freed himself from the cuffs and looks at Dolores, taking his trench coat) Can these two stay here for a couple of day?  
Valiant: Now, could he stay here for a couple of days?  
Dolores: Not going to do anything crazy, is he?  
They looked at the rabbit filing through his ears with a file.  
Roger: Ooo. Oooh hoo hoo!  
Dolores: Where are you going?  
Valiant: Back to the office. (To the others) You guys come.  
Riley: No, I want to stay here with Roger and Chihiro so they won't get into trouble.  
Tiff: I'll stay with her, as well.  
Tuff: Me too.  
Kirby: Poyo!  
Davis: Great. The others and I will go with Eddie.  
Bugs Bunny: Come on guys. (The others left the secret room and so did Dolores)  
Dolores: Don't try anything crazy, fellas.  
Tiff: We won't. (Dolores closes the secret door and gets back to work) Obviously, Roger and Chihiro didn't kill Marvin. Whoever killed him must've pinned the blame on them.  
Disgust: But who, Tiff?  
Tiff: I don't know. We need more clues.  
Tuff: And where might we find them?  
Tiff: At the Paint and Ink Club.  
Roger: But that place is closed by now, Tiff. They'll never let you guys in.  
Tiff: We're not the ones going back there. He is.  
Riley: Who?  
Tiff: Eddie Valiant. He's the one that got Roger and Chihiro in this mess and he's going back there to find some clues.  
Riley: All by himself?  
Tiff: Nope. The others are with Eddie.  
Tuff: Will they find anything?  
Tiff: I'm not sure.  
Riley: Can you keep it down? I'm watching TV.  
Riley was watching a commercial on TV.  
Announcer: Tonight, on a very Lawson's Lake, Lawson loses his bicycle.  
Lawson: Nooooooooo!  
Announcer: That's Lawson's Lake. Right after Muffy the Campfire Slayer. Tonight on the WT.  
In Headquarters...  
Sadness: He lost his bicycle? That's so sad.  
In the real world...  
Announcer: Now back to Elliot Goes to School.  
The TV now showed a hilarious cartoon. A student raised his hand.  
Mr. Higglesworth: What do you want?  
Guy: Sometimes, I dream about cheese. (gets hit by a shoe)  
Mr. Higglesworth: That's great. Any ways, back to my dumb speech, which I never started, because of those morons throwing off my groove, especially you, ya turkey. Any way, my name is Mr. Higglesworth, and if you do what I tell you to, then you all fail. (laughing)  
Tiff: I'm glad it's just a TV show.  
Riley: Yeah, I wouldn't want him as my science teacher.  
So, Kirby and the others had a wonderful time together in the secret room. Everything was perfect. That night, while the bar was beginning to close up, Dolores came in the secret room with some blankets and some pillows for our heroes.  
Dolores: I thought you fellas might needed something to sleep in, so I brought in a couple of blankets and some pillows for all of you.  
Riley: Thanks, Dolores. We really appreciate it.  
Dolores: Well, good night, everybody.  
Riley: Good night, Dolores.  
Tiff: Don't worry. We'll solve the case for him.


	6. Chapter 6

That night in the bar, the guys followed Eddie while he grunted holding the trench coat.  
Valiant: (Whispers) Will you stop kicking me? Stop kicking will ya! (Looks at Dolores an shouts) Dolores. Dolores! DOLORES! (Roger took a peek while ducking back down in the coat. The group continued through while a man waved the paper.)  
Man: Hey Eddie! You made front page today!  
Valiant: Yeah. I guess I made some ink.  
Man: What ink!  
Roger: (Peeks out for air) Jeepers, Eddie. That com com completplech! (Eddie pushes him back to the coat before Roger was in and it formed a huge bulge, much to Dolores' notice.)  
Dolores: So tell me Eddie. Is that a rabbit in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?  
Valiant: (Takes Dolores arm as they head to the secret door) Cut the comedy Dolores. I've had a very hard day. I've gotta get outta these cuffs.  
Dolores: Oh swell. (Closes the curtain)  
Riley: Come on, guys.  
Roger: (Pops out of the coat) Whooo! Jeepers, Eddie! That almost killed me!  
Team Warpstar: (To Roger) Shhhhh!  
In a dark room, Eddie unknowingly hit his head to the lamp before Dolores turned on the light and the man removed the coat.  
Roger: Boy. What is this? Some kind of a secret room?  
Dolores: It's a rot gut room. A hold over for probation?  
Roger: Oh I get it. A speakeasy, a gin mill, a hooch parlor.  
Tuff: It's a perfect place to hide for awhile.  
Dolores: The tools are up here Eddie.  
All: Gah!  
Roger: (Notices a spy hole and dragged Eddie arose with him) Look at this. It's a fire hose. Jeepers Eddie. This would be a great place to hide. (At the other side, Roger looked through, though his eyeballs extended, knocking over an empty bottle, awakening the drunk man before the white rabbit was pulled away.)  
Valiant: (Angrily) Crazy Toon. (Hits the lamp) Ow!  
Roger: Watch your head.  
Dolores quickly closed the peep hole before she glared at Eddie.  
Dolores: I thought you said you'd never take another Toon case? What, did you have a change of heart?  
Valiant: (Frowns while holding the Rabbit an a saw) Nothing's changed. Somebody's made a patsy out of me and I'm gonna find out why. (Hit's the head lamp again)  
Beetlejuice: (To Dolores) The weasels just showed up at the office knowing that Roger and Chihiro were there.  
Lydia: So we had to come here to find another place to hide.  
Dolores: No kidding.  
Tiff: (Serious) We're serious!  
Eddie then sat down before he began sawing with Roger watching.  
Valiant: (Glares to Roger) Hold still, will ya?  
Roger: (Slipped out of the cuffs an ease the box) Does this help?  
Valiant: Yeah. Thanks… (he stopped, noticing Roger before noticing him having the cuff back on his hand sheepishly) (Glares) Do you mean to tell me you could have taken your hand out of that cuff at any time?  
Roger: No! Not at any time. Only when it was funny! Plplplplpl! (Gets out of the cuffs, dashes to the rotating chair and getting on it) Come on Eddie! Where's your sense of humor?  
Tiff: Maybe he left it in his other coat. (she and Tuff laugh)  
Dolores: Is he always this funny, or only on days he's wanted for murder?  
Roger: (looks at them) Listen. My philosophy is this. If you don't have a good sense of humor, you're better of dead.  
Valiant: You just make it your wish until I can figure out what happened to this!(Tosses the photo to Dolores and unfolds it)  
Roger: What is it, Eddie?  
Valiant: Just look at it.  
There, the heroes saw a familiar will in Acme's pocket picture.  
Roger: Mr. Acme's will...  
Valiant: Yeah, and I think Maroon played the part of sound mind and your wife the sound body.  
Roger: (waving tool in the air) Why. I resent that innuendo.  
Lydia: (Grabs the tool from Roger) Roger, be careful, you can hurt someone!  
Dolores: What's the scheme, Eddie?  
Valiant: I don't think they got to the will.  
Dolores: But how do you know?  
Valiant: Because they were still looking for it after they killed him.  
Dolores: Anything I can do?  
Valiant: Maybe you could go down and check the probate.  
Roger: Yeah! Check the probate! Why. My Uncle Thumper had a problem with his probate and he had to take these big pills and drink lots of water.  
Bugs Bunny: No probate, Roger!  
Roger: Let me get this straight! You think my boss, R.K. Maroon dropped a safe on Marvin Acme's head so he could get his hands on Toontown?!  
Valiant: Yeah. That's my hunch. (Freed himself from the cuffs and looks at Dolores, taking his trench coat) Can these two stay here for a couple of day?  
Valiant: Now, could he stay here for a couple of days?  
Dolores: Not going to do anything crazy, is he?  
They looked at the rabbit filing through his ears with a file.  
Roger: Ooo. Oooh hoo hoo!  
Dolores: Where are you going?  
Valiant: Back to the office. (To the others) You guys come.  
Riley: No, I want to stay here with Roger and Chihiro so they won't get into trouble.  
Tiff: I'll stay with her, as well.  
Tuff: Me too.  
Kirby: Poyo!  
Davis: Great. The others and I will go with Eddie.  
Bugs Bunny: Come on guys. (The others left the secret room and so did Dolores)  
Dolores: Don't try anything crazy, fellas.  
Tiff: We won't. (Dolores closes the secret door and gets back to work) Obviously, Roger and Chihiro didn't kill Marvin. Whoever killed him must've pinned the blame on them.  
Disgust: But who, Tiff?  
Tiff: I don't know. We need more clues.  
Tuff: And where might we find them?  
Tiff: At the Paint and Ink Club.  
Roger: But that place is closed by now, Tiff. They'll never let you guys in.  
Tiff: We're not the ones going back there. He is.  
Riley: Who?  
Tiff: Eddie Valiant. He's the one that got Roger and Chihiro in this mess and he's going back there to find some clues.  
Riley: All by himself?  
Tiff: Nope. The others are with Eddie.  
Tuff: Will they find anything?  
Tiff: I'm not sure.  
Riley: Can you keep it down? I'm watching TV.  
Riley was watching a commercial on TV.  
Announcer: Tonight, on a very Lawson's Lake, Lawson loses his bicycle.  
Lawson: Nooooooooo!  
Announcer: That's Lawson's Lake. Right after Muffy the Campfire Slayer. Tonight on the WT.  
In Headquarters...  
Sadness: He lost his bicycle? That's so sad.  
In the real world...  
Announcer: Now back to Elliot Goes to School.  
The TV now showed a hilarious cartoon. A student raised his hand.  
Mr. Higglesworth: What do you want?  
Guy: Sometimes, I dream about cheese. (gets hit by a shoe)  
Mr. Higglesworth: That's great. Any ways, back to my dumb speech, which I never started, because of those morons throwing off my groove, especially you, ya turkey. Any way, my name is Mr. Higglesworth, and if you do what I tell you to, then you all fail. (laughing)  
Tiff: I'm glad it's just a TV show.  
Riley: Yeah, I wouldn't want him as my science teacher.  
So, Kirby and the others had a wonderful time together in the secret room. Everything was perfect. That night, while the bar was beginning to close up, Dolores came in the secret room with some blankets and some pillows for our heroes.  
Dolores: I thought you fellas might needed something to sleep in, so I brought in a couple of blankets and some pillows for all of you.  
Riley: Thanks, Dolores. We really appreciate it.  
Dolores: Well, good night, everybody.  
Riley: Good night, Dolores.  
Tiff: Don't worry. We'll solve the case for him.


	7. Chapter 7

In the hideout, the villains were watching our heroes from the camera. Lazarus knew Eggman would retreat when his nemesis, Sonic, arrived at the scene.  
Lazarus: That was ridiculous and predictable. You ran away from the heroes like a coward.  
Dr. Eggman: Oh, shut up! You didn't put Kirby and Chihiro in the Dip.  
Lazarus: They know my weakness, that's all.  
Marie: Sirs, it appears that our enemies have entered a movie theater. It seems that they want to hide from us, again.  
Darla: Ah, the theater. Reminds me of my days as an actress. It was all going well until those brats showed up.  
Tiger's Eye: And because of them, we have no job.  
Hawk's Eye: How can it be that they get more help from other heroes?  
King Dedede: Ever since that Balthazar guy showed up, that pinky keeps beating us every time.  
Lazarus: Balthazar Blake. I should have known.  
Orbot: Your dinner, doctor.  
Dr. Eggman: Thank you. (takes sandwich) What's the progress on Judge Doom's highway construction system? (bites sandwich)  
Orbot: Current status is 27% complete. Progress is significantly below timetable. Presumed cause of delay.. is Toons protesting on the construction.  
Dr. Eggman: Oh, of all the lazy... Here we go to the trouble of Judge Doom and it causes us nothing but delays!  
Orbot: Lazarus agreed to help out Doom with the plan. Ergo it's still incomplete. Ergo needs more time.  
Lazarus: (groans) Toons.  
Dr. Eggman: I don't want to hear about the plan issues. So, what if Doom needs more time? This is unacceptable!  
King Dedede: Don't be so hard-boiled, Eggman. It might be due to your past attempts.  
Dr. Eggman: What was that?!  
Escargoon: It's just because of your.. (gets hit by Dedede's hammer) Ow!  
King Dedede: Nothing.  
Dr. Eggman: I'm having a bad enough day as it is. First, Team Warpstar is defending Roger, and now that hedgehog's joined them.  
Slappy: This could be the result of that Valiant guy who reluctantly agreed to solve the case. If he solves it, it will put a wrench in our plans.  
Lazarus: This wouldn't have happened if you blasted those pests when you had the chance.  
Dr. Eggman: Quiet, Lazarus! That was all part of my plan! The big picture! Where's the fun in having my plans succeed without any challenge?  
Lazarus: (looks at him, raising an eyebrow as in 'Really?')  
Darla: Never mind that! What's the status of the highway?  
Orbot: Eggman forces have secured all locations. Defensive preparations are nearly complete.  
Marie: That'll take care of the team.  
Fish's Eye: But what about the Toons?  
Orbot: All androids are planning to attack when they plan to disagree with the highway plan.  
Lazarus: We have to be careful, though. They may look silly, but looks can be deceiving.  
MEANWHILE  
In the theater, our heroes are watching a Goofy cartoon. Goofy jumped off the high dive. During the showing, he appeared in the theater.  
Goofy: Ah, now that wasn't so bad, was it? (falls to the floor and everyone laughed)  
Roger: Boy, did you see that? Nobody takes a wallop like Goofy! What timing! What finess! What a genius! Hoo hoo!  
Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff: (laughing)  
Eddie, however, didn't laugh. He pulled Roger by the ears.  
Roger: OW!  
Valiant: We're supposed to be hiding. What's wrong with you guys?  
Sonic: What's happening here?  
Tails: I think it's got something to do with Doom who's helping out Eggman.  
Tiff: It sounds like the same thing Lazarus and Dedede are doing.  
Chihiro: What made you hate Toons, Eddie?  
Valiant: You want to know? I'll tell you. A Toon killed my brother.  
Tiff, Tuff, Bugs, and Daffy: What?!  
Roger: A Toon? No!  
Eddie: That's right. A Toon.  
Lydia: What happened?  
Eddie told them the story of how he grew to hate Toons. He once had a brother, Teddy, who worked with him, investigating Toontown. One day, a Toon killed Teddy by dropping an anvil on him. The killer disappeared right after. The only thing he can remember was that the Toon had red eyes and a high, squeaky voice.  
Lydia: Did the cops catch him?  
Eddie: No. The police looked all over for him, but gave up a while after that. After that, I hit the bottle and has been there ever since. I must confess. I really enjoy working in Toontown back then, but that Toon ruined my love for Toons ever since then.  
Riley, Kirby, Chihiro, and the Digidestined were crying from the backstory. Roger was crying, as well.  
Roger: No wonder you hate me. If a Toon killed my brother, I'd hate me too.  
Eddie: Come on. Don't cry. I don't hate ya.  
Roger: Yes, you do.  
Eddie: No, I don't.  
Roger: You do hate me. Otherwise, you wouldn't have yanked my ears all those times.  
Eddie: Come on. I'm sorry I yanked your ears.  
Roger: All the times you yanked my ears?  
Eddie: All the times I yanked your ears.  
Roger: Apology accepted. Put it there, pal. I feel much better. (they shook hands)  
Kari looked at Eddie, with a warm smile. Eddie had finally trusted the rabbit.  
Roger: Oh boy! I hope it's another cartoon!  
Tails: Nope. It's the news.  
Beetljuice: Boring!  
Roger: Oh geez. Another stupid newsreel. I hate the news.  
Tiff: Roger, we have a confession to make.  
Roger: What is it?  
Tuff: We're not from another country. We come from a place called Dreamland. Ever since Oogway teleported us to Headquarters, which is in Riley, we had lots of wonderful adventures.  
Roger: You did?  
Tiff: Yeah. We've been here before when we helped Danny and friends become stars.  
Tuff: We also battled an evil sorcerer with the help of Dave Stuttler.  
Sonic: Amazing.  
Davis: Plus they helped us defeat a possessed Kokomon.  
Bugs Bunny: Daffy and I wouldn't have saved the world without them.  
Beetlejuice: They even convinced me to change my ways for good.  
Chihiro: And lastly, I overcame my fear, thanks to them.  
Roger: You guys are such heroes.  
Tiff: Yes we are, Roger.  
Dolores came into the theater and sat next to Eddie.  
Eddie: Did you get all my stuff?  
Dolores: Yes, it's all packed up in the car outside. Would have been here right after you called, but I had to shake the weasels.  
The heroes watched the news. Tonight's topic is that Maroon made a deal with Cloverleaf Industries to build a highway over Toontown.  
Eddie: That's it! That's the connection!  
Sonic: We need to find Maroon and fast!  
He and the team went out the theater and went to Maroon Studios.  
Roger: Let's forget it. There's nobody here.  
Eddie: Is that it or are you scared?  
Roger: P-P-Please! Me? Scared? Don't be ridiculous! When you called Maroon, you told him you had the will, but you don't.  
Tiff: Don't be scared, Roger. You can cover us, while we investigate. Honk the horn twice if there's anyone here. Okay?  
Roger: Okay, Tiff.  
Tiff: Good. Kirby?  
Kirby: Poyo!  
Tuff: Wait for me!  
Roger: You can count on me, guys! I'll make sure to cover you. Why nobody gets the drop on us! (a frying pan hits Roger. He gets dragged away)  
Sonic: Hey! Come back here! (chases after the car that took him)  
LATER  
Sonic had arrived just in time. He discovered that he was now in Toontown, home of the Toons.  
Sonic: What is this place?  
?: It's Toontown, hedgehog.  
The voice came from none other than Jessica Rabbit.  
Sonic: Huh?  
Tails arrived shortly.  
Tails: Oh, there you are. I though I lost you for a second. Did you find anything... interesting?  
The three looked at Toontown. What was once a colorful little place was turned into a robotic empire. Lazarus's Terminators hauled some Toons into jail cells, while Eggman's robots are building the highway.  
Jessica: Look at those poor Toons.  
Tails: Lazarus and Eggman must've known about them.  
Sonic: Don't worry. We'll get them out.  
Tails: Look. Someone's coming.  
Jessica: Keep quiet. (holds out a gun)  
Eddie and the others were snooping around in a dark alley.  
Jessica: Fellas.  
Eddie: I always know I'd get it in Toontown.  
Jessica: Get down! (they ducked and she shoots at a shadow)  
Eddie: Drop it, lady!  
Jessica: I just saved your life and you still don't trust me?  
Sonic: It's okay, guys. She's with us.  
Riley: Sonic, are we glad to see you!  
Tails: Thank goodness you're here. We have some news for you.  
Lydia: What is it, Tails?  
Tails: Eggman and Lazarus are helping Doom build a highway over Toontown.  
Sonic: Plus they've captured Toons who'd tried to strike back.  
Eddie: Look, I don't trust anybody or anything.  
Jessica: Not even your own eyes? (points to a gun) That's the gun that killed R.K. Maroon.  
Sonic: Maroon's dead?  
TK: I'm afraid so. We were interrogating him about him, when suddenly, he got shot from out of nowhere.  
Tiff: Whoever this someone is doesn't want him to spill the beans.  
Jessica: Doom pulled the trigger.  
Eddie: Doom?  
Jessica: I followed him to the studio, but I was too late to stop him.  
Doom's Voice: That's right! You'll never stop me! You're dead! You're all dead!  
Eddie: Doom! (shoots his gun)  
Three Toon bullets chased Doom.  
Bullet 1: Which way he'd go?  
Bullet 2: Well, I don't know. He went that-a-way.  
Bullet 3: Let's go!  
Eddie: Dum-dums.  
Jessica: Come on!  
She opened the trunk, but Roger was gone.  
Jessica: Oh no! Where's Roger?  
Cody: Did he leave us?  
Jessica: No he didn't. I hit him on the head with a frying pan, along with Fear. I then put them in the trunk so they wouldn't get hurt.  
Beetlejuice: That makes sense.  
Jessica: We're obviously not going to get far in my car. Let's take yours.  
The heroes used Jessica's car to find Roger.  
MEANWHILE  
In the evil lair of Judge Doom...  
Orbot: All systems are green. All Toons have been captured by our armies. Construction is almost complete.  
Lazarus: All we need to do now is destroy those Toons with the Dip.  
Dr. Eggman: Yes, yes, perfect! Capturing Toons is such a pain. I'll have them dipped instead.  
Lazarus: I just said that seconds ago.  
Dr. Eggman: A brilliant shift in perspective! An idea worthy of Dr. Eggman, super genius! (laughs evilly)  
Lazarus: Here's the plan. Eggman, Marie, Iris, Slappy, and I will help Doom destroy Toontown. Darla, the Amazon Trio, King Dedede, Escargoon, and Alphamon will stay in Toontown to make sure no one in Toontown plans to escape.  
Darla: It's time Kirby and his friends finally perish with them.  
Dr. Eggman: Activate the Dip! And while you're at it, get those energy conversion circuits warmed up.  
Orbot: Understood. Commencing 'Project: Toon Extinction.' Requesting final clearance.  
Dr. Eggman: Granted! (presses the button) Finally, our ambitions will be achieved! (laughs evilly


	8. Chapter 8

The heroes, Eddie, and Jessica drove in the car when they crashed into a hydrant.  
Tiff: Great, now it's been hijacked.  
Jessica: From the looks of it I'd say it was Roger. My honey bunny was never good behind the wheel.  
Lydia: Better lover than a driver, huh?  
Jessica: You better believe it, girl.  
Then, the Toon Patrol arrived in their van.  
Beetlejuice: Oh no! It's the Toon Patrol!  
Jessica: We'll take Gingerbread Lane!  
Eddie: No wait. No, no. Gingerbread Lane's this way. (sticks out thumb)  
Suddenly, Benny the Cab arrived.  
Benny: So, Valiant, you called a cab or what?  
The heroes sat inside Benny.  
Benny: Hubba, Hubba, Hubba, allow me, mademoiselle. (drives away from the weasels)  
Eddie: So, how long have you known it was Doom?  
Jessica: Before poor Marvin Acme was killed, he confided in me that Doom wanted to get his hands on Toon Town, and he wouldn't stop at anything.  
Chihiro: That's why he gave it to you. For safekeeping.  
Jessica: Eh, a joker to the end.  
Benny: So where to, anyway? My meter's running!  
Tiff: We need to find Roger and fast!  
Eddie: Seriously, what do you see in that guy?  
Jessica: He makes me laugh.  
Tuff: Good point.  
The heroes then saw Doom and Dedede with the Dip. They saw them and dumped the Dip into the road. Benny ran over it, hurting his tires. He hit the street post.  
Riley: Are you okay, Benny?  
Benny: I've been dipped.  
Judge Doom: What an unfortunate accident.  
King Dedede: This is why you should never drive in a Toon car.  
Tuff: That's not funny!  
Tiff: We knew you were up to something!  
The Toon Patrol van rolled up to the heroes.  
Smart-Ass: Good work, boss.  
Escargoon: Just get them in the car, will ya?!  
Smart-Ass: Come on, ya mugs! (The weasels put our heroes in the car, but some of them seemed to be missing)  
Benny was stuck at the post, for his tires were dipped. He saw Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Beetlejuice, Lydia, and Riley going into the tunnel that leads to Toontown. Those heroes were on a mission to save Toontown from evil. Meanwhile, in the ACME Factory, the heroes were all tied up.  
Smart-Ass: We searched Valiant and the gang, boss. The will ain't on them.  
Lazarus: Then search the woman.  
Greasy: I'll handle this one. (searches Jessica, only for a bear trap to bite him)  
Eddie: Nice booby trap.  
Marie: Do they have the will or not?  
Smart-Ass: Nah, just a stupid love letter. (Psycho looks at the letter)  
Judge Doom: No matter. I doubt that will is going to show up in the next 15 minutes anyway.  
Ken: What happens in the next 15 minutes?  
Darla: Let's just say Doom's going to have Toontown in his grasp.  
Meanwhile, Roger came over to Benny. He was looking for him.  
Roger: Benny, is that you?  
Benny: No, it's Shirley Temple.  
Roger: Jumpin' Jeepers! What happened?  
Benny: Doom grabbed your wife, your friends, and Valiant, and took them to the ACME Factory.  
Roger: The ACME Factory? I know where that is. Get in!  
Benny: Move over, Rog. You've done enough drivin' for one night.  
Benny drove him over to the factory to get to his friends before Doom could kill them. Meanwhile in Toontown, the others were sneaking around, trying to avoid getting caught by Eggman's robots. Beetlejuice snuck up on them and attacked.  
Beetlejuice: Attention K-Mart shoppers! We have a blue light special on scrap metal. (uses his hammer hands to knock them off) Come on, guys!  
They saw a giant tower, controlling the robots. There was a cage full of famous Toon stars, such as Mickey Mouse and Woody Woodpecker.  
Riley: That must be the main tower. We have to destroy it.  
Daffy Duck: That Lazarus. He's making an easy target of himself.  
Suddenly, there was rumbling. Coming into the scene was a giant stone version of King Dedede, with him and Escargoon on him.  
Daffy Duck: Just when I thought it was gonna be easy.  
King Dedede: Hey, Dedede stone. Let's go crushify all them heroes.  
The monster began to advance towards the heroes.  
Daffy Duck: It looks to be a deadly mission requiring strength, cunning, and nerves of steel, so... Good luck, Bugsy. I'll cover your back.  
Bugs Bunny decide to walk over to the monster.  
Bugs: Excuse me, Mr. Monster? I was wondering if you can let us go in that tower over there.  
King Dedede: So, you want to destroy that tower, huh? Well, the answer is no. (The monster hits Bugs)  
Bugs Bunny: Of course you realize this means war. (got out a lightsaber and sliced at the monster, with no effect. The others, sans Daffy, went into the tower)  
Back in ACME Factory, the weasels broke down the wall that leads to Toontown.  
Stupid: Toontown's right on the other side of the wall, boss!  
Dr. Eggman: (laughs evilly) Looks like you're a bit too late, Sonic.  
Sonic: Eggman!  
Dr. Eggman: Thanks to my wondrous technology, along with Lazarus's, the Dip is whole and complete. I harnessed its energy to put together this little creation.  
He showed the captured heroes his creation, the Egg Dragoon.  
Dr. Eggman: Behold, the ultra hyper Prototype-1!  
Lazarus: Soon, every single Toon you know and love will no longer exist.  
Cody: You're sick, you know that?  
Lazarus: Yes I do, you human pest.  
Judge Doom: You see, Mr. Valiant? The successful conclusion of this case draws the curtains on my career as a jurist in Toontown. I'm retiring to take a new role in the private sector.  
Eddie: That wouldn't be Cloverleaf Industries by any chance, huh?  
Darla: Exactly.  
Judge Doom: You're looking at the sole stockholder.  
Yolei: Roger, wherever you are, please help us.  
Benny drove to the factory. Roger got out of the car and held a gun.  
Roger: Benny, you go for the cops. I'm gonna save my wife.  
Benny: Be careful with that gun. This ain't no cartoon, you know. This is no way to make a livin'.  
Roger tried to open the factory door, but it's locked.  
Roger: Wouldn't you know? Locked. (sighs, but then fell into a toilet which leads him inside the factory)  
Back in Toontown, inside the tower, Beetlejuice, Lydia, Anger, Disgust, and Fear got to the cage that was holding the Toons hostage. Unfortunately, there wasn't a lock on it.  
Lydia: Lazarus must've known we would try to open it.  
Sylvester the Cat: Don't just stand there, open the door!  
Beetlejuice: But how?  
Riley: (sees a button) Huh? What's this?  
Riley pressed the button, which frees all of the Toons.  
Goofy: Thanks for saving our lives, guys.  
Riley: No problem.  
Mickey Mouse: But what about the monster?  
Back with the monster, Daffy was busy cowering in fear.  
Daffy Duck: What am I gonna do? What would Kirby do? What would Duck Dodgers do? Wait a minute. I am Duck Dodgers! (turns into Duck Dodgers) Yes, I'm going to be the hero of this picture! Duck Dodgers to the rescue! (flies over to the monster)  
King Dedede: Now what?  
Duck Dodgers: Oh, Rocky! Over here! (the monster swung his arm, but Daffy dodged it) Missed me! (the monster missed again)  
Escargoon: Pesky duck!  
Bugs Bunny: Correction. It's screwball duck. Now, Daffy!  
Duck Dodgers zoomed incredibly fast into the rock monster. He had zoomed through the inside and came out the monster. The monster soon crumbled, trapping Dedede and Escargoon under the pile of bricks. He saved Bugs from the bricks.  
Bugs Bunny: Eh, thanks Daf.  
Beetlejuice discoved a lever that says 'Self-Destruct. Pull down.' He knew what to do.  
Beetlejuice: Oops. (pulls down lever)  
This caused the tower to blow up, returning Toontown to its colorful state. The Toons all cheered. Back in the real world, the villains got out the Dip.  
Judge Doom: Can you guess what this is?  
Jessica: Oh my god. It's DIIIIIIPPPP!  
Marie: That's right. And it's enough to destroy Toontown.  
Tiff: I suppose you think no one will notice Toontown's disappearance?  
Hawk's Eye: Hey, it's better than letting them live.  
Chihiro: But there aren't any roads.  
Judge Doom: Not yet. Several months ago, I head the good providence to stumble upon this plan of the city councils. A construction plan of epic proportions. They are calling it 'a freeway'.  
Tails: What's a freeway?  
Judge Doom: Eight lanes of shimmering cement running from here to Pasadena. Smooth, safe, fast. Traffic jams will be a thing of the past.  
Eddie: So that's why you killed Acme and Maroon?  
Judge Doom: I see a place where people get on and off the freeway. On and off, off and on, all day, all night! Soon, where Toon Town once stood, will be a string of gas stations! Inexpensive motels, restaurants that serve rapidly prepared food, tire salons, automobile dealerships, and wonderful, wonderful billboards reaching far as the eye can see! My God, it'll be beautiful.  
Sonic: But who'd wanna buy that idea? They won't drive, even for a quarter.  
Judge Doom: Oh, they'll drive, they'll have to. You see, I bought the red car, so I could dismantle it.  
Suddenly, coming out of the sewers was none other than Roger Rabbit.  
Tiff: It's Roger!  
Kirby: Poyo!  
Roger: (wields gun) Okay, nobody move! Alright, weasels, grab some sky or I'll let the judge have it. You heard me, I said drop it!  
The weasels dropped their guns.  
Jessica: Roger, darling!  
Roger: Yes, it's me, my dearest! I'd love to embrace you, but first I have to satisfy my sense of mortal outrage.  
Judge Doom: Put the gun down, you buck-toothed fool!  
Roger: That's it, Doom! Gimme another excuse to pump ya full of lead! You thought you could get away with it, didn't ya? Ha! We Toons may act idiotic, but we're not stupid.  
TK: That's right, Roger! Tell that judge!  
Roger: We demand justice. Why, the real meaning of the world probably hit you like a ton of bricks! (gets hit by a ton of bricks. He has stars around his head)  
Jessica: Roger! Roger, say something.  
Roger: (dazed) Look! Stars! Ready when you are, Raoul.  
Kari: So much for the speech.  
Judge Doom: Tie those lovebirds together.


	9. Chapter 9

Roger and his love were now tied up on a hook.  
Dr. Eggman: Put them on the hook with the toon-proof rope.  
Psycho: Time to kill the rabbit.  
Judge Doom: It's over, Team Warpstar and Mr. Valiant. (slips on fake eyeballs. The weasels snickered) Look out, you fools!  
Samrt-Ass: Not so fast. (points gun at Eddie)  
Lazarus: Keep this up and you fools will die from laughter.  
Eddie got an idea. He can stop the weasels with the power of laughter.  
Smart-Ass: Shall I 're-pose' of them right now, boss?  
Dr. Eggman: Sure. After all, the Toons are going to die anyway.  
Smart-Ass: With pleasure.  
Eddie: No. I just, uh, want you to know somethin' about the guy you're gonna dip. (turns on the music machine, which plays 'The Merry Go Round Broke Down')  
Kari: What's he doing?  
Tiff: What Toons like to do.  
Eddie: Now Roger is his name  
Laughter is his game  
Come on, you dope, untie his rope  
And watch him go insane  
He hopped on a broom, which strikes him in the face. The weasels laughed at his pain. He did a somersault.  
Eddie: This singin' ain't my line  
It's tough to make a rhyme  
If I get stuck, I'm outta luck, and... and...  
Jessica: I'm running out of time!  
Eddie: Thanks. (juggles cannonballs which bump his head. The weasels laughed even more. He slipped on a banana peel and fell into some boxes. He jumps on a pogo stick, making him hit the light above)  
This montage of hilarious pain lead to the weasels literally dying from laughter. Their spirits floated away, with Stupid and Weezy's going first)  
Davis: Go get them, Eddie!  
Veemon: Now it's our turn! (The Digimon digivolved into Flamdramon, Halsemon, Drillmon, Angemon, Angewomon, and Wormmon)  
Dr. Eggman: Oh yeah? In that case... attack! (The robots attacked the Digidestined, Kirby, Sonic, and Tails)  
Flamdramon: Fire Rocket! (takes down some robots)  
Drillmon: Gold Rush!  
Angewomon: Celestial Arrow!  
Angemon: Hand of Fate!  
Kirby swallowed up a sword from one of the crates and turned into Sword Kirby. He took down some androids.  
Eddie: I'm through with takin' falls  
And bouncin' off the walls  
Without that gun I'd have some fun  
I'd kick you in the-  
Roger: Nose!  
Smart-Ass: Nose? That doesn't rhyme with walls.  
Eddie: No, but this does. (kicks him into the Dip)  
Greasy died, but not before turning on the Dip cannon. Psycho was the last to die, but aimed the cannon at the two hostages.  
Roger: Guys, hurry, it's coming back!  
Dr. Eggman: Attack all you want. We're still going to stomp you into blue jelly.  
Eddie went over to the machine to turn it off, but Doom knocked him away from it. He took out his cane, revealing a sword. Eddie got a sword that sings like Frank Sinatra, but he threw it aside and took out a giant magnet. He uses it to try to get the sword off Doom, but can't and is sent against a metal tank.  
Eddie: Don't move.  
The machine was heading towards Roger and Jessica. Eddie glanced at the portable black holes and used one of them over the magnet, which frees him. He then kicked Doom clear in the face.  
Tuff: Go, Eddie! Go!  
Lazarus: (smirks)  
Eddie tries to punch Doom again, but he was too quick for him. They were now at each other. Doom took out a tub of glue and tried to put Eddie in front of the steamroller wheel. Eddie thought quickly and got Doom to punch the wheel. Judge Doom was now run over by the steamroller.  
Tails: Whoa, that was scary!  
Dr. Eggman: I'm not finished yet! (got into the Egg Dragoon and started blasting at Sonic and Kirby)  
They quickly dodged his attacks. They ran away from him.  
Dr. Eggman: You're not getting away! (uses robotic arm to grab Sonic and Kirby)  
Tails: Sonic!  
Tiff: Kirby!  
Just as all hope is lost, Sonic used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic. He burst out of his grasp and spin-dashes into the Dragoon, which sends the evil genius flying.  
Dr. Eggman: WHY ME?!  
Davis: Woo-hoo! We did it!  
Lazarus: Don't celebrate just yet.  
Roger and Jessica noticed something odd.  
Roger: Guys, look!  
The team discovered a terrifying secret. Doom got out of the steamroller, still flat.  
Eddie: Holy smokes! He's a Toon!  
Judge Doom: Surprised?  
Eddie: Not really.  
Sonic: That highway idea can only be made by a Toon like you.  
Judge Doom: Not just a Toon! (he got over to the helium tank and blew himself up. His eyeballs seemed to have popped out. Doom turned over to the heroes, with evil red eyes on his face) Remember me, Eddie? When I killed your brother, (voice gets higher) I talked Just Like THIS! (his eyes turn into daggers)  
Darla: Now we're cooking!  
Tiff: Run, Kirby!  
Kirby and Eddie ran away, but Doom bounced over to them with his springs. He shoved them aside and turned the machine back on.  
Roger: Oh my goodness!  
Jessica: Oh no!  
Doom took off one of his gloves, revealing a giant anvil, which he uses to smash Eddie and Kirby.  
Lazarus: (laughs evilly)  
Doom's hand turned into a buzzsaw and was about to kill the two heroes.  
Chihiro: What am I going to do? They're going to be killed. I have to do something. (sees a hammer nearby) Kirby saved me before, now I return the favor. HEY, TOON!  
Marie: What is it now?  
Chihiro used the hammer, which releases a boxing glove that turns the valve to spray Doom with the Dip. Doom screamed as he melted in the Dip. The Dip was getting close to killing Roger and Jessica, but it ran out before it could get them.  
Jessica: Oh, I think I'm gonna faint.  
Roger: Guys, do something!  
Eddie tried to stop the Dip, but it went into Toontown, only for it to be hit by a train.  
Roger: Guys, there's Dip everywhere. How are we going to get down?  
Chihiro opened a fire hydrant to spray water all over the Dip, washing it away.  
Tiff: You did it! You saved us, Chihiro!  
Chihiro: Thanks. What are friends for?  
Roger: Jeepers, guys! That was a close shave! I thought for sure our goose was cooked.  
Jessica: My hero! (to Roger) Oh, honey bunny!  
Roger: Oh, love cup!  
Lazarus: This isn't over, Team Warpstar! (he and the other villains fly away as the police, Dolores, and Benny arrived)  
Benny: Sister Mary Francis! What the Hell happened here? I've been a cab for 37 years, and I've never seen a mess like this.  
Dolores: What is that, a rubber mask?  
They saw the remains of Doom. Nothing but some sort of costume.  
Eddie: Yeah, and this is the rope from the safe that was dropped on Acme. I think your lab boys will find that paint's a perfect match.  
Chihiro: Judge Doom killed R.K. Maroon and Marvin Acme.  
Eddie: And my brother.  
The Toons, as well as the others, arrived out of the wall to see Doom's remains.  
Beetlejuice: Guys, you're okay!  
Tuff: How'd it go with Toontown?  
Daffy Duck: Just a little tussle with Dedede and I took him down.  
Yolei: Great job, guys!  
Mickey Mouse: Gosh, uh, I wonder who he really was.  
Bugs Bunny: I'll tell you one thing, Doc, he weren't no rabbit.  
Daffy: Or a duck.  
Goofy: Or a dog.  
Elliot: Or even...  
Jimbo: Bananas!  
Elmer J. Flipp: No! (punches Jimbo)  
Beetlejuice: Or a ghost.  
Pinocchio: Or a little wooden boy.  
Big Bad Wolf: Or a sheep.  
Woody Woodpecker: Or a woodpecker.  
Sylvester: Or a puddytat.  
Dolores: (notices something in Eddie's pocket) What's that?  
Eddie: It's ink. That goof Acme squirted me with some the other night. Why it's comin' now out, I dunno.  
Roger: Here's your answer, Eddie. Acme's Disappearing/Reappearing Ink.  
Kari: Acme's such a genius.  
Baby Herman: Applesauce! If he was such a genius, why didn't he leave his will where we could find it?  
Eddie: Roger, that love letter you wrote to your wife in the Ink and Paint club? Why don't you read it to her now?  
Roger: Sure, Eddie. (reads letter) Dear Jessica, how do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I, Marvin Acme, of sound mind and body'- IT'S THE WILL!  
Jessica: Keep reading.  
Roger: Do hereby bequeath in perpetuity the property known as Toon Town to those lovable characters, the Toons.  
Everyone cheered. Super Sonic arrived.  
Tiff: Looks like Toontown's back to the way it is.  
Tuff: Thanks for helping us, Sonic.  
Tails: I thought you weren't gonna make it.  
Sonic: Well, a hedgehog's gonna do what a hedgehog's gonna do.  
Lydia: Thanks for the help.  
Sonic: It was great teaming up with you. Hope you learned something from this adventure. We'll be back soon.  
Roger: Hey, Eddie! That was a pretty funny dance you did for those weasels. Do you think your days of bein' a sourpuss are over?  
Eddie: Only time will tell.  
Roger: Yeah, well, put it there, pal!  
Eddie: Yeah. (shocked by joy buzzer)  
All: Uh oh.  
Roger: Don't tell me you lost your sense of humor already?  
Eddie: Does this answer your question? (kisses him forcefully)  
Everyone laughed and cheered.  
Jessica: Come on, Roger, let's go home. I'll bake you a carrot cake.  
The Toons all sang 'Smile Darn Ya Smile' as the couple, along with Dolores and Eddie, entered Toontown.  
Porky Pig: Okay, m-m-move along. T-T-There's nothing else to see. That's all, folks. Hm, I like the sound of that... T-T-T-That's all, folks!  
THE END


End file.
